New Dawn: Book 1: A New Beginning
by Thisty
Summary: (Changed Title Was Warriors: A New Beginning) Many moon's after Bramblestar becomes leader a new one rises from the old prophecy, 'There will be Three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws.' Thistlestar, leader of Thunderclan and daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart know's she has to save her clan from a coming threat. But, something terrible happens. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I ONLY OWN THE MADE UP NAMES FOR THE FOUR CLANS! I DO NOT OWN THE NAMES THUNDERCLAN, RIVERCLAN, SHADOWCLAN, WINDCLAN, OR STARCLAN. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES THAT ARE FROM THE ACTUAL WARRIOR BOOKS!_**

Chapter 1

Thistlestar watched as Sunblaze, Willowbreeze, and Eaglefeather pushed their way out of the thorn barrier. Her deputy, Paddedstem, continued sorting out the morning patrols as Eaglefeather's apprentice, Foxpaw, darted from her den and ran after her mentor.

"Whitebelly, Sagerun, Darklash," Thistlestar called to her warriors who were on the edge of the group. "Are you three sure your apprentices are ready for their warrior assesment?" She asked as they trotted up.

"Yes, Thistlestar." Whitebelly replided, while Sagerun and Darklash nodded.

Thistlestar looked past them and nodded to the apprentices den. "Better wake them up and get started. Come back at sunhigh and we'll talk to see if they can earn their warrior names."

Darklash dipped his head and trotted away. Whitebelly and Sagerun followed. Thistlestar looked up to a clear, blue sky while a warm breeze blew through the hollow. The leaves rustled in the wind and sunlight shone down, dappling Thistlestar's white and grey tabby pelt. _Its been a good greenleaf, _she thought. _I just wish it would last._

Thistlestar pricked her ears as her sister, Nettlestream, pushed her way through the screen of brambles in front of the medicine den. Her apprentice Honeypaw followed. "Now, Honeypaw," Nettlestream turned to her apprentice. "What herb is best for scratches?"

Honeypaw looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Marigold."

Nodding, Nettlestream prompted, "And how do you use the Marigold?"

"Trickle the juices into the scratch." Honeypaw purred as her mentor nodded again.

Thistlestar padded up to the two she-cats and sat down. "She's coming along well," She mewed. "Jayfeather taught you well, so I know you'll teach Honeypaw even better."

Nettlestream's amber eyes filled with sorrow. "Yes. I miss Jayfeather, even though he was always bad tempered."

Thistlestar purred. Jayfeather was her father's brother. They both were part of a prophecy that came from before Starclan. Both Jayfeather and Lionblaze, along with Dovewing, had saved the clans from the Dark Forest. But they didn't do it entirely alone. Firestar, the legendary leader of Thunderclan, had killed Tigerstar again, leaving the horrible Dark Forest warrior forgotten.

She was snapped back to the present when the Shadowclan boarder patrol shot through the thorn barrier. She leaped to her paws pelt bristling. Beetlenose's fur was fluffed up and his apprentice, Flowerpaw, was wide eyed.

"Shadowclan are invading!" His yowl echoed off the sheer rock walls surrounding the camp. The remaining warriors jumped to their paws leaving the rest of their fresh-kill untouched.

Thistlestar padded to the center of the clearing. "Brambleheart, Mouseleap, Runningfoot, Hazelfoot, Robingbark, Cloverwish, come with me." She called out to her warriors. "Mouseleap, is your apprentice ready to fight?"

The brown tabby tom looked at the dark ginger Flamepaw standing beside him and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright lets go. Bettlenose, take us to the spot." And with that, she took off through the thorn barrier. The thorns snagged at her pelt but she ignored them. "Runningfoot!" She called to her fasted runner. "Find Sunblaze's patrol and bring them along. Brambleheart! Go find Darklash, Whitebelly, and Sagerun. Have Kestrelpaw, Swiftpaw, and Starlingpaw take the catches back to the hollow." She paused catching a breath. "Go with them and guard the hollow with Darklash and Sagerun. Tell Whitebelly to come to the battle."

The two warriors veered off in search of their clanmates. "Wait for me!" A voice sounded behind the patrol. Thistlestar looked back to see Paddedstem racing to catch up to her. "Sorry, I had to reassure the queens," He added as he finally came to her side. "Expecially Hollycloud."

She nodded as they burst into a clearing. Shadowclan warriors lined the far side with Morningstar in front. She let out a growl as she met Thistlestar's gaze.

"What are you doing?" Thistlestar snapped. "You have no right to be here. Go home unscathed or fight and go home wounded."

Morningstar pulled her lips back in a snarl. "This battle has been set back for way to long. This land belongs to Shadowclan." She swept her tail around the clearing, indicating the pines and oaks mingling around them.

Thistlestar looked around. _They can have it. Thunderclan doesn't hunt in these pines anyway. _She thought. _There isn't enough undergrowth for us. _She stepped back. "Then take it. There's no need for us to have it." She held up her tail as Paddedstem opened his mouth to argue. He snapped his jaws shut. "Thunderclan has no use for it." She dipped her head to Morningstar. "May you find good hunting in your land."

Morningstar dipped you head in return, her shocked gaze turning to understanding. "Thank you," she mewed. "I will send a patrol at dawn to set the new markers." She turned and headed into the woods with her warriors following.

Thistlestar turned and called out to her clanmates. "Lets go home." With that she padded off with Paddedstem at her side and her warriors following at her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Thistlestar pushed her way through the thorn barrier. Paddedstem and the rest of her clanmates followed. Brambleheart, who was pacing around the clearing, bounded over.

"What happened?" She asked, her gaze searching Thistlestar's face.

"Nothing." Thistlestar shrugged and headed away, bounding up the fallen rocks to highledge. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here below highledge for a clan meeting!" Her yowl rang around the hollow.

Heads poked out of the elder's den and nursery. Poppyfern's three kits, Creekkit, Ebonykit, and Nightkit, all came scrambling out of the nursery and threw themselves on their father. Beetlenose purred and rubbed his cheeck on Poppyfern's jaw. Thistlestar waited until all of her clanmates were looking up at her expectantly. The last one to come out was Wildheart. He pulled himself from the elder's den and plopped outside of the half-crushed tendrils. She searched for the three oldest apprentices and saw their eyes shining.

"Today is a special day. This is one of my favorite parts of being clan leader. The naming of three new warriors!" Thistlestar waited until the cheery yowls of her clanmates died down. Then she leaped down the tumble of rocks to the front of the group. A clearing was made for Swiftpaw, Kestrelpaw, and Starlingpaw. The three apprentices pushed their way through. Starlingpaw had his head held high and his chest puffed out as he approached his clan leader. "Swiftpaw, Kestrelpaw, and Starlingpaw. Do you promise to uhold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Swiftpaw gulped before shakily answering, "I do."

Starlingpaw puffed his chest out even more, looking like he would explode and replied clearly, "I do."

Kestrelpaw could barley contain himself. "I do!"

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Swiftfoot. Starclan honors your courage and kindness and we welcome you as a full memer of Thunderclan." Thistlestar rested her head on Swiftpaw's and felt the rasp of the apprentices tongue on her shoulder. The small she-cat scooted backwards to stand with her former mentor, Darklash. The brown tom licked her ear. "Starlingpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Starlingtail. Starclan honors your bravery and feircfulness and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."

Thistlestar rested her head on Starlingtail's and he licked her shoulder. He turned and trotted, with head and tail held high, to his sister. Thistlestar turned her attention to Kestrelpaw. The grey tom was shaking and looked small as he stared at her, eyes wide. "Kestrelpaw," Thistlestar paused thinking. "From this day forward you will be known as Kestrelheart, Starclan honors your wistfulness and courage and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." She put her head on Kestrelhear's and he licked her shoulder.

"Swiftfoot, Starlingtail, Kestrelheart!" Her clanmates called out the names of the new warriors and Thistlestar felt a surge of pride. _Thunderclan is growing,_ She purred. _And I couldn't be prouder.' _The three new warriors eyes shone as their clanmates called out their new names.

Their mother, Cloverwish, pushed her way through the cats surrounding their kits and licked them all fericly."I'm so proud of my kits!" She purred, so loud that Thistlestar could hear it were she stood.

Sunblaze, Cloverwish's mate and Thistlestar's brother, padded up to his kits, purring. Thistlestar wound through her clan until she reached them. Eaglefeather came up and stood next to Thistlestar. She looked over at her other brother. But her gaze slid past Eaglefeather, landing on Nettlestream who was sitting outside of her den with Honeypaw sitting beside her. Nettlestream's gaze was locked on something no one could see, sadness flickering across her eyes as if she were witnessing Squirrelflight's death once more as her first time as a medicine cat on her own. Thistlestar pushed her way through to reach her sister. Before she took a few steps, darkness slammed down over her eyes and she froze. Cold wind blew around her and her feet felt frozen to the sandy clearing. Finally, the darkness receded and the cold wind was replaced by a warm late greenleaf breeze.

She hurried the last couple of paw steps to Nettlestream. Her sister hopped up, seeing the fear in Thistlestar's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I think...I-I don't know." Thistlestar's heart was beating rapidly. "I think I just had a vision."

Nettlestream nodded, and laid her tail on Thistlestar's shoulder. "Come inside and we can talk."

Thistlestar pushed through the trailing brambles into the Medicine Cat's den. "Tell me about it."

"I was pushing my way through the group to come to you, and darkness just fell over my eyes. It was so cold and I couldn't move. After a few seconds...it just vanished." Thistlestar was still shaking from the memory.

Nettlestream grew still and her eyes widened. "Darkness is coming," She whispered. "Darkness is coming again. And there's nothing we can do. We won't win. It will be dark for all eternity."

Thistlestar shook even more and her eyes grew round with even more fear. "What will we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nettlestream shook her head. Honeypaw stared with wide eyes, switching her gaze from her clan leader to her mentor. "What?" She gasped. "Darkness is coming? Isn't that what Starclan said before the Dark Forest had attacked?"

Thistlestar tore her gaze away from her sister and looked at the young she-cat. Nodding, she mewed shakily, "Yes, I believe the Dark Forest is rising again, and this time they will destroy the clans. Starclan will fade and only the strong will survive."

Honeypaw's hackles rose. "But Tigerstar and Brokenstar are gone. Who could lead them?"

Nettlestream and Thistlestar shared a terrified glance. "Go get Paddedstem and Peaknook." Thistlestar said without looking away from Nettlestreams' eyes. "Hopefully the eldest member in the clan and my deputy can help us decipher this. If not you will come with me to the moonpool tonight to speak with Starclan." Nettlestream nodded. "We need to know how to stop them. We need the three."

Nettlestream gasped. "But the last of the three died moons ago. How will they help us?"

Thistlestar spoke evenly. "The same way Starclan and the Ancients helped defeat the Dark Forest before. We need to send someone to the Sundrown-Place to get Midnight. We need her help as much as we do Starclan's."

Paddedstem poked his head through the entrance to the Medicine den. "What's going on?" He asked as he pulled the rest of his long body in. Peaknook slowly plodded in after him with Honeypaw at his side.

Nettlestream looked at him with worried eyes. "The Dark Forest is rising once more."

Peaknook stopped where he stood. "No!"

Thistlestar shook her head sadly. "Yes, and we're afraid that whoever is leading them is as blood thirsty as Tigerstar and Brokenstar."

"Hmm.." Peaknook padded to sit next to Thistlestar. "You should know the answer about who's leading them." They all stared at the elder, confused. "Who was Tigerstar's mentor?"

Thistlestar and Nettlestream gasped. "Thistleclaw," They mewed at the same time. Nettlestream went on. "He was the first to be bad out of Thunderclan."

Peaknook shook his head. "Not the first." Thistlestar looked at him. "Remember the tale of Mapleshade? She could be helping to lead the Dark Forest."

Nettlestream looked down at her paws. "I wish Spottedleaf was around to help."

"Jayfeather and Yellowfang are still in Starclan." Thistlestar laid her tail on Nettlestream's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't forget about Bluestar either, or Firestar. They can help us as much as Spottedleaf helped Jayfeather."

Paddedstem sighed. "If only Mapleshade hadn't killed her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thistlestar looked down. They all heard the tales from Mousefur and Purdy when they were still alive. Thistlestar's mother, Cinderheart, had told her about the battle when she was an apprentice, too. It was a tough time for all the clans after the battle with the Dark Forest. It took moons to get everything back together. "I still think we need the three. We need to contact them when we share tongues with Starclan tonight." Dovewing had died five moons ago, leaving the clan without the three.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart died in a terrible bout of greencough along with, Mousefur, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Purdy. They were only apprentices then and Thistlestar herself had almost joined Starclan. Jayfeather died a few moons after the greencough bout, leaving Nettlestream to fend for herself as a new fully named medicine cat. Thistlestar and her two brothers were newly named warriors too. It was hard for them to lose most of their relatives. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Whitewing, Birchfall, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe.

After losing his mate, Bumblestripe had left for the life of a kittypet, then died a few days later. Thistlestar was devastated to hear the news from Smokey, an old kittypet who lives in the horseplace. Thistlestar was drawn from her memories, when someone moved beside her. Fur brushed her pelt and she turned her head to see Peaknook standing, fur bristling. She must have missed something.

"But Thistleclaw had taught evil to Tigerstar. He's more blood thirsty than his old apprentice." Nettlestream argued.

Peaknook shook his grey and brown head fiercely. "Just because Thistleclaw was Tigerstar's mentor doesn't mean he's more evil." He snapped. "Why do you think Tigerstar was leader of the Dark Forest along with Brokenstar?"

Nettlestream hissed. Thistlestar stepped forward to interject. "Well, what about Darkstripe?"

Peaknook shook his head and sat down, "He's not respected enough. Anytime he tries to go near the leaders' rock, Thistleclaw or any other senior warrior swats him back into the crowd."

Thistlestar looked at Paddedstem. Peaknook used to train in the dark forest in his sleep. Some how he got away like Lionblaze. "Well Hawkfrost is gone too…" Paddedstem paused thinking about who all we were told in stories elders told us. "Breezepelt?"

"He may be a good choice," Peaknook mewed. "But he's too new."

Thistlestar thought about the Shadowclan warrior who betrayed his clan. Blackstar had killed him. "Hey, what about Redwillow. He tried to murder his clanmates too."

Peaknook nodded. "He would be a wise choice too, but he's also new. However, not as new as Breezepelt. So I don't know what Mapleshade and Thistleclaw would think of him."

Honeypaw, who was quiet during their debate, finally spoke up. "Nettlestream, haven't we found unexplainable wounds on Starlingtail?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah we have. But if he does go there in his sleep he isn't experienced enough, or old enough-"

"Or even dead, and he hasn't been there for as long as Thistleclaw and Mapleshade," Paddedstem interrupted.

Nettlestream let out a huff. "Disrespectful cats." She turned and went into the herb store. "Honeypaw, I want you to help me see what all we need. We're going to need to be prepared."

Thistlestar turned to go to her den, and then stopped. "If you need anything, just ask one of the warriors. I'm sure they'll be glad to help." She waved her tail to Paddedstem. "Escort Peaknook back to the Elder's den. Then go to your nest and rest."

"I can make it there on my own," The elder snapped. Paddedstem backed up a few steps, allowing Peaknook to push through the brambles after Thistlestar.

The Thunderclan leader padded slowly to the tumble of rocks that led up to highledge and her den. Paw steps sounded behind her and she turned to see Sunblaze looking at her with concern in his blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Thistlestar sighed. "I hope." She bounded up the rocks and pulled herself tiredly into her shadowy den.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once she was inside, she plopped down into her nest and rested her head on her paws. She closed her eyes, wanting sleep to overtake her. But it never came. She lay in her nest of moss and bracken thinking about what will happen when the Dark Forest rises again. Will Starclan fall? Will the clans be destroyed? Is what I said about only the strong surviving true? Who will live with the Dark Forest from the clans? Questions flew through Thistlestar's mind. She sighed loudly. _I wish I never had to deal with problems such as these. _Though every clan leader had to go over a bump in the trail sometime, right?

Thistlestar opened her eyes when she heard water splashing. All around her were bright green leaves, tall grass, and different colored flowers. A yellow and purple butterfly fluttered over her head. She gave in to the kit-like urge and chased it. The fluttery insect perched on top of a grey boulder. Thistlestar crouched and pulled herself forward, making sure her belly fur didn't brush the grass or that her tail didn't move a whisker. She was a mouse-length away when a matted grey pelt crashed through the undergrowth, scaring the colorful butterfly away.

Thistlestar turned, hissing. She stopped short when she realized whom she was standing face to face with. "Stop acting like a kit," Rancid breath met her nose and made her lean back. "You're a clan leader for Starclan's sake."

The white and grey tabby she-cat looked down. "I'm sorry, Yellowfang." Thistlestar looked back up with worried eyes. "It's just, the vision you sent me. It's been nagging at me. What do we do?"

Yellowfang sighed. "Jayfeather!" She called out for the blind medicine cat. "You can stop eaves dropping now."

The grey tabby tom pulled himself from behind a patch of ferns. "You're in Starclan and you still haven't given up your kit-like ways." Yellowfang bared her yellow stained teeth.

"So what? You're not the boss of me anyway, I can do what I want here." Jayfeather snapped. _Still like his old self. _Thistlestar looked at her kin affectionately. Then a thought struck her.

"Where are Lionblaze and Dovewing?" She asked hopefully.

Jayfeather's blind gaze looked at her. Even though he was blind, his gaze made you feel like you were on fire. "Lionblaze is probably with Cinderheart, Poppyfern, Berrynose, and Honeyfern. Dovewing is probably with Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight. Why? Do you need them?"

Thistlestar look straight into the unseeing blue eyes. "We need the three again. The Dark Forest is rising once more." She looked around; some of the leaves on the tall oaks surrounding them were turning orange and yellow. Leaf-bare was on its way for Starclan. The last time the Dark Forest rose, Starclan had to suffer leaf-bare like the clans around the lake. "Hopefully we will be able to defeat them again. We just need Starclan's help, and the Ancients help….Jayfeather, you must make contact with Half Moon and Rock. We will send some of our warriors to the Sun-drown Place to retrieve Midnight."

Jayfeather shook his head. "She comes on her own."

Thistlestar's shoulders drooped. "Oh."

Yellowfang shouldered Jayfeather away. "Go back to nagging Whitestorm and Mosskit. I'm sure they want the grumpy grey tabby back."

Jayfeather flattened his ears and trotted away. "Whatever," he hissed.

Yellowfang looked back at Thistlestar. "Go home. There's much to prepare for."

Thistlestar dipped her head and closed her eyes. She woke to a pale sunlight slanting into her den. Hearing excited murmurs outside, she pulled herself out of her nest, shook off the moss sticking to her pelt, and padded out onto highledge. Darklash paced outside the nursery, pride surging off his pelt. Thistlestar bounded down the fallen rocks, some loose pebbles clattering down beside her when she landed. She pricked her ears as she trotted over to the nursery, where a crowd was already beginning to form.

"What's going on?" She asked. Darklash stopped pacing and opened his mouth to reply when Honeypaw stuck her head out through the brambles.

"Larksong just kitted!" Honeypaw mewed excitedly. "Come look!"

Thistlestar pushed her way in behind Honeypaw and crossed the small space where a tortoiseshell queen lay with three little kits fighting for milk. One was a black tabby she-cat, the second was a dark tabby tom with cobalt blue eyes, and the last-the smallest one- was a blue-grey she-cat.

"Have you named them?" Thistlestar asked, looking into Larksong's green eyes.

She nodded. "Yes." She pointed a paw at the smallest. "This one is Mistykit. This one is Tigerkit." Thistlestar froze as Larksong went on. "And this one is Nightkit."

_Tigerkit._ Thistlestar thought. _I hope he doesn't become like Tigerstar was, and I hope he becomes like Tigerheart. That would be wise._ Will this kit cause the Dark Forest to win? Will he become the next Tigerstar? Thistlestar pushed her way out of the nursery, barley noticing where she put her paws.

"Ow!" Yelped a tiny voice. Thistlestar shook her head and looked down. "You're on my tail!" Tiny claws dug into her paw as Troutkit tried to push her paw off his tail.

"Sorry, Troutkit. Why not ask Leopardflight to tell you a story?" She mewed.

The kit's eyes brightened and he called to his littermate and denmates. Together the five kits charged off towards the elders den, only to stop short when a wail rose from the half crushed yew bush.

"Peaknook's gone!" Berrypatch yowled. Thistlestar leaped forward and charged through her clanmates to reach the elders den. She pulled herself through the entrance with Nettlestream right behind her and headed over to Peaknook's nest. She stuck her nose into his pelt and felt no warmth. The smell of death filled her nostrils. She sighed and looked at Nettlestream with sad eyes.

"He's gone." She said solemnly. "Prepare him for the vigil. We lost a valuable member."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay, here is my newww chapter. Read and Review. :) *skips happily away***_

**Chapter 6**

Paddedstem and Sunblaze carried Peaknook out from the Elder's den and into the middle of the sandy clearing in the camp. Just moments ago did Thistlestar announce to the clan about losing the oldest member in the clan. It had devastated them all and the camp had filled with sorrow. Tonight was the gathering, so the choice cats that Thistlestar had chosen to go along, had to wait until they got back, to sit vigil. Swiftfoot, Starlingtail, and Kestrelheart would start their warriors vigil after their clanmates left for the Gathering.

Thistlestar looked up to the sky. Her warrior ancestors shone brightly and the full moon lit up the camp. The three queens worked hard to eliminate the smell of death from Peaknook's body.

"It's time!" Thistlestar called out. The cats around her turned their heads and started to prepare to run. With a nod, Thistlestar pushed through the thorn barrier and started towards the lake. Paws thundered behind her as her clanmates followed. Excited chatter started when they reached the edge of the forest. Paddedstem came up next to her.

"It's a shame that we lost Peaknook. He was a very loved member of the clan." He sighed.

Thistlestar nodded. "Yes. I wonder how Millie is taking it now," She looked up. "In Starclan. I wonder who had to fetch him."

Paddedstem glanced at her. "Maybe it was Greystripe."

Thistlestar shrugged, but said nothing. Her paws grew moist from the dew-covered grass and it changed to marsh. Thistlestar slowed as they grew nearer to the fallen tree bridge, and the Gathering place. She crossed the pebbles and hopped up, almost falling as she landed on the slippery bark. She unsheathed her claws and started to cross. Hopping down, she smelled the air. Windclan and Riverclan were already here. Paddedstem landed beside her and after a few moments the rest were waiting. She lashed her tail in the air and she pushed her way through the undergrowth.

Voices reached her ears a heartbeat before she entered the clearing. Heads turned to look in their direction and Thistlestar pushed her way through the two different clans to reach the Great Oak. Clawing her way up the tree she took her place next to Reedstar. Rowanstar nodded his head in greeting and she waved her tail in reply. Shadowclan stench hit her nose and Morningstar padded into the clearing. The chattering stopped and the clans parted to let Shadowclan through. Thistlestar exchanged a glace with Reedstar. He gave her a questioning look. As Echomist took her place beside Paddedstem, she let out a growl.

Morningstar climbed up the trunk and sat next to Rowanstar. She shot Thistlestar a glare. Thistlestar stood up and let out a yowl.

"Let the meeting begin!" She stepped back and nodded to Morningstar.

The light ginger she-cat stood up and spoke calmly. "Shadowclan is doing well. The hunting is great and we have two new warriors. Peppershake and Snakeleap." The two Shadowclan warriors puffed out their chests. "Juniperfoot also took on an apprentice. Cloudpaw."

Thistlestar looked down to where the medicine cats sat. Beside Juniperfoot, there was a small white tabby she-cat. Morningstar continued. "Brownpaw is her brother, and his mentor is Amberstep."

Morningstar stat back down and motioned for Rowanstar to speak. He stood and raised his head. "Windclan is doing well. The rabbits have flourished. A Windclan patrol chased off a dog, and it went yelping back to its two-legs." Morningdew, Goldentail, and Stormcloud shared proud glances, and Moonpaw's eyes shone. The clans exchanged murmurs. Rowanstar stepped back and dipped his head to Thistlestar.

It was her turn. She stood up. "Prey is running well in Thunderclan. And we have three new warriors as well. Swiftfoot, Starlingtail, and Kestrelheart." Heads turned, looking for shining eyes, or chests puffed out. "They could not come because they are mourning." Heads snapped up to look at her with shocked gazes. "We have lost and elder. Peaknook." Cats dipped their heads and the Elder's, who were grouped together, gasped. Birdbeak shook with a sob and Leopardflight laid a tail on her shoulder in comfort. "Moving on to happier matters, Larksong has kitted Darklash's kits. They are named Mistykit, Tigerkit, and Nightkit."

Mews of congrats rippled through the clans below and Darklash held his head high. Thistlestar sat down again and nodded to Reedstar. The tan tabby tom and rose. His fur started to fluff up and his eyes grew hostile.

"Shadowclan has stolen one of our kits!" He yowled. Shadowclan warriors jumped to their feet, their neck fur bristling. Shocked gasps rippled through the clans. Morningstar stood up and growled at Reedstar. "They have stolen Hawk-kit! He belongs to Riverclan! We will do anything to take him back!"

Thistlestar snapped her head up instinctively. A cloud started to drift over the moon. "Look!" She howled. "Starclan is angry!"

Immediately the fur lay flat and the hisses of anger turned to scared wails. Reedstar's eyes turned into round globes full of fear. "They think I'm lying! But I'm not!"

Morningstar let out a mrrrow of laughter. "We didn't take your kit." She looked directly into Thistlestar's eyes. "Thunderclan did."

Reedstar looked at the Thunderclan leader, anger returning to his gaze. "What?"

Thistlestar shook her head. "She's lying." She looked up, the cloud still remained over the moon. "Starclan is still angry. Morningstar just tell him the truth! You stole that kit and you know it! Just say it."

Morningstar's gaze softened. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "I stole the kit."

Rowanstar looked at Morningstar with mystified eyes. "Why? Why did you do it?"

The Shadowclan leader looked back up, sadness in her eyes. "I didn't want Riverclan to suffer from another Hawkfrost." She sobbed.

The three other leaders exchanged a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Reedstar snapped.

Morningstar looked up. "I know a Dark Forest warrior when I see one. And that kit is Hawkfrost. When one dies a second time, they are reborn into their clan as a kit. Why do you think there is a Tigerkit in Thunderclan?"

"But there's a Tigerkit in Riverclan too." Thistlestar argued.

"Tigerstar was born again in his own clan," Morningstar yowled.

Thistlestar growled. "This Gathering is over!" She leaped down the tree and landed with a thud on her paws. "Thunderclan, let's go home!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thistlestar pushed through the thorn barrier and trotted over to the nursery. Larksong sat in her nest with her kits tumbling around her feet, mewling.

"Have any of them opened their eyes yet?" Thistlestar asked the tortoiseshell she-cat. Larksong looked up with amber eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Tigerkit has." The dark tabby tom stopped at hearing his name and looked up at his mother.

"What about me?" He squeaked. Tigerkit turned his gaze to Thistlestar and narrowed his eyes. Thistlestar gasped silently. _Eyes! _She stared at Tigerkit's eyes as he looked at her. _His eyes are blue! Not amber!_ "Your Thistlestar aren't you?" He asked.

She gave Larksong a questioning look, but turned her gaze back to the small tom in front of her. "Yes, I am. And your Tigerkit."

He narrowed his eyes again. Then squeaked as his sister bowled him over. "Mistykit! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Looks like Mistykit opened her eyes too." Mistykit looked up at Thistlestar as she spoke and Thistlestar stopped breathing. The blue-grey she-cat's eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. They looked like deep pools of water. "Her eyes…They're beautiful. Mistykit look at your mother."

"Why?" Mistykit mewed. But she turned to her mother anyway. "What about my eyes?  
Larksong didn't answer. She was speechless as she stared into her daughter's eyes. Her jaw hung open and all that came out was a croak. A few heartbeats later, she snapped her jaw shut, shoot her head, and looked at Thistlestar once more.

"They are beautiful. I never thought that I would ever see such a thing as this!" Larksong looked back down a Mistykit. Tigerkit stood up and pranced over to Thistlestar.

"Are my eyes beautiful too?" He asked her, looking up with expectant eyes. She looked down into his cobalt blue eyes.

"Yes, they are. Just as beautiful as your sisters." She purred.

Tigerkit growled. "I wanna be better!" He charged over and pounced on his sister. She gave a squeal of surprise and Tigerkit purred. Nightkit mewled sleepily.

"I think you two should come outside and play. I bet the apprentices would like to teach you some moves." When Thistlestar finished speaking, Tigerkit and Mistykit jumped up and raced out of the nursery. Larksong looked after them, affection in her eyes.

"Thank you." She mewed. "You will look after them while they're out there won't you," She asked, looking back at Thistlestar.

"I'm sure the apprentices will keep them busy enough. Don't forget that Darklash is out there too. He'll keep an eye on them." She mewed as she pushed through the bramble entrance, back into the camp.

Looking around she saw Larksong's two kits prancing around the apprentices with their tails lashing excitedly. Darklash watched them from under Highledge where he shared a rabbit with Paddedstem. She spotted her brother, Sunblaze, waving his tail, inviting her to join him. She padded to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a thrush, and went over to her brother. Settling down to eat, she took a bite of the thrush. The savory flavors filled her mouth as she chewed. Swallowing, she looked over at Sunblaze, who was talking to Eaglefeather.

"I wonder why Morningstar took Hawkkit from Riverclan." Thistlestar froze, mid-chew. Sunblaze looked over at her. "Are you okay, Thistlestar?"

She closed her mouth, and shook her head. "Yeah, it just that Morningstar said she didn't want Riverclan to suffer from another Hawkfrost."

Eaglefeather scoffed. "That's impossible."

Thistlestar shook her head. "She said that 'One who dies a second time, is born again into their own clan.'"

Sunblaze stared at the ground. "And Hawkfrost died a second time. So he was born in Riverclan again as Hawkkit."

"And Tigerstar was born again in Thunderclan." Eaglefeather finished.

Thistlestar spoke loud. "No! It's not Thunderclan's Tigerkit, it's Riverclan's. Tigerkit has cobalt blue eyes, not amber. But Riverclan Tigerkit, has amber eyes."

Nettlestream padded up to them, and hearing their conversation, sat next to them. "Tigerkit may not have amber eyes, but it doesn't mean that he's not Tigerstar."

"What about Tigerstar?" The small voice called out as Tigerkit padded up.

Thistlestar exchanged a look with her littermates. "Nothing."

The small tom narrowed his eyes. "Tell me." He spoke clearly, as if he knew what they were talking about. "You know who I am, don't you?"

The four littermates stopped breathing. "So Morningstar was right. You are Tigerstar."

Tigerkit sneered. "You finally figured it out, oh great Thistlestar."

"Paddedstem!" Thistlestar yowled for her deputy, jumping up with her fur fluffing out, making her look twice her size. Everyone stopped and stared at their clan leader, who was snarling at a kit who had his fur bristling. Paddedstem ran over and skidded to a stop beside her. "That kit is Tigerstar! Morningstar was right! I want you to go and fetch her immediately! And tell her to bring Hawkkit with her."

Paddedstem nodded and raced off through the thorn barrier. Thistlestar turned back to the dark brown tabby tom in front of her. "You will not win this time, Tigerstar. You will die again, and you will go back to the Dark Forest once more, because I will kill you!"

Larksong gasped. Thistlestar whipped around. "Thistlestar!" She cried. "Why would you want to kill my kit!"

Tigerkit growled and launched himself at his mother. Larksong screeched and fell will a thud to the sandy clearing floor. Blood pooled around her, flowing out of her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Nettlestream!" Thistlestar howled, but the medicine cat was already at Larksong's side. The clan leader turned to glare at Tigerkit. "You will die! You will pay! Sunblaze! Eaglefeather! Darklash-" She stopped mid-sentence. Then she advanced on the small kit. "I'll kill you myself when I get the chance!" The three warriors trotted up to stand beside Thistlestar. "Put him up in my den, and make sure he doesn't get out. I'll send three to recover you at moon-high."

Sunblaze looked at Thistlestar. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Out here, I'll sleep next to Larksong. I'll help her on her journey to Starclan." Thistlestar nodded to her warriors. "Go now. We don't want him to kill anymore."

The thorn barrier rustled as Paddedstem pushed his way through with Morningstar and Echomist behind him. She trotted up to Morningstar.

"You were right," she mewed and flicked her tail to the tumble of rocks where her three warriors were escorting Tigerkit up to her den. "Tigerkit is Tigerstar. He murdered Larksong, his own mother," she choked out.

Morningstar laid a tail on her shoulder and looked down. "I always knew this would happen. I'm going to talk to Reedstar and talk about this. May Starclan light your path."

Thistlestar dipped her head to the Shadowclan leader. "And yours, Morningstar."

After Morningstar and Echomist disappeared through the thorn barrier, Mistykit came up to stand beside Thistlestar.

"Did Tigerkit kill her," She asked looking up at Thistlestar with sad eyes. Thistlestar looked down at the small she-cat and nodded. "No!" She sobbed and ran up to her mother. Mistykit shoved her nose into Larksong's pelt and cried.

"I'm sorry." Thistlestar choked out. "I'm sorry," She whispered again. "It wasn't your time, Larksong. But I will promise you that I will keep Nightkit and Mistykit safe. I will have Hollycloud feed them. I will be a mother to them. I'm sorry, Larksong."

Thistlestar padded over and flopped onto the ground next to Mistykit and shoved her nose into Larksong's cold fur. She didn't care about the smell of death wreathing around her. She just lost one of her best friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thistlestar woke, still crouched beside Larksong's cold and lifeless body. Her muscles ached and screamed as she stood up. Stretching out the kinks in her muscles, she clambered up the fallen rocks to Highledge. The stars shone brightly above her and the moon gave plenty of light. Nodding at Sunblaze, Eaglefeather, and Darklash, she sent them to their nests to retrieve Hazelfoot, Willowbreeze, and Robinbark. She stood in the entrance of her den, the moon casting her shadow over the floor_. _Tigerkit slept peacefully in her nest. If she could, she would murder him now, in his sleep.

_I might as well stop calling him Tigerkit, and start calling him Tigerstar, _she thought to herself. Letting out a low growl, she stepped inside and curled up beside Tigerstar. Matching her breathing to his, she drifted into sleep.

Opening her eyes, the lush green forest surrounded her. "Yellowfang," She yowled, searching for the matted grey pelt. "Bluestar! Firestar! Jayfeather! Mistystar! Anyone!" Paws pounded behind her and she turned to see Bluestar, Mistystar, Whitestorm, Jayfeather, Firestar, and Yellowfang. "Oh thank god! It's Tigerkit." She shook her head. "I mean Tigerstar…I mean," She stopped and pawed at her ears.

Whitestorm stepped up beside her and laid a tail on her white shoulder. "Hey, slow down, young 'un Now." He sat. "Tell us from the beginning."

"Well, as you saw at the Gathering, Morningstar announced that she had stolen Hawk-kit, claiming that she didn't want Riverclan to suffer from another Hawkfrost. Because when one dies twice, they are born into their clan again." She looked from one cat to another. "Tigerstar was born into Thunderclan as Tigerkit. He came up to us while we were talking about that, and he said we finally found out whom he was. I told him that I would be the one to kill him, that he would go back to the Dark Forest again, because I would kill him."

She paused taking a breath. "Then Larksong came up and asked me why I would want to kill her kit. Then Tigerkit attacked her and slit her throat open. We didn't want him hurting any one else and-" She broke off mid-sentence as pain sliced through her side. A gasp of pain escaped her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

**(Robinbark P.O.V.)**

Robinbark pricked his ears as he heard a gasp of pain from behind him. He turned and looked into the entrance to Thistlestar's den. Tigerkit stood over his clan leader with a paw held up. Crimson liquid flashed off of the dark brown tabby tom's claws, landing on the dirt covered floor and Robinbark looked at Thistlestar. Her side was slit open and blood was flowing out of it rapidly.

"Fetch Paddedstem and Nettlestream," He turned back to Hazelfoot and Willowbreeze. They stared at him. "Now," He yowled. He rushed into the den and pinned Tigerkit to the ground. It felt wrong attacking a kit, but it was Tigerstar in that small body. "You will pay for this!"

Nettlestream darted into the den with Paddedstem right behind her. He took a glance at Robinbark holding down Tigerkit, and then glanced at Thistlestar. He gasped. "What's happening?"

Nettlestream didn't look up from placing cobweb over the wound. "She's losing a lot of blood, and the cobweb can't stop it." Thistlestar's breathing grew shallower and shallower until there was no sign of life.

"Is she dead," Robinbark asked looking over his shoulder at the white and grey tabby she-cat lying on the floor.

The medicine cat shook her head. "She's losing a life." Honeypaw pushed her way through the two cats and laid more cobwebs at Nettlestream's feet. "Thank you, Honeypaw."

Robinbark kept his gaze fixed on his clan leader, never loosening his grip on Tigerkit. They all waited in anticipation for her to come back and start breathing, but it never came. Nettlestream stood and looked solemnly from Paddedstem to Robinbark.

"That was her last life," she mewed. She stared back down at her sister. Robinbark turned his attention back to Tigerkit, who lay underneath his paw. He stared calmly back at Robinbark.

"Why'd you do it," He snarled. "Why did you do it?" Hissing, he went for Tigerkit's throat. Paddedstem bowled into him. Robinbark growled at Paddedstem. "What was that for? He killed Thistlestar!" He snapped his jaws shut, remembering how well sound travels through the hollow. "Uh-oh."

Paddedstem growled and pushed off of him. "Mouse-brain," He grumbled and went to stand out on the Highledge.

Robinbark stood back up and shook the dirt from his brown and ginger tabby pelt. _I just had to announce it to the whole clan, hadn't I?_

He padded out into the entrance of the Leader's den and watched as Paddedstem addressed the clan. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge to hear my words!"

Heads popped out of dens at the late night call, and started to gather, mewing questionly. Paddedstem waited until everyone was gathered below. Robinbark raced down the fallen rocks to stand beside Sunblaze and Eaglefeather. He looked up at Paddedstem.

"I have grave news to tell," The deputy began. "Thistlestar has lost a life. It was her last life, and I will travel to the moonpool tomorrow at sunhigh to receive my nine lives. We lost a great member to our clan, and she will be missed terribly."

Shocked silence gripped his words. Sunblaze's shoulders drooped and he flopped to the ground and sobbed. Eaglefeather looked down at his brother and set a tail on his shoulder. Robinbark looked back up to Paddedstem and stood.

"Would you mind telling them who killed her?" Robinbark met Paddedstem's gaze as the deputy looked at him.

Paddedstem opened his mouth, but thought better of it. Robinbark sighed and bounded up the fallen rocks to stand beside Paddedstem. "It was Tigerkit! The one who killed his own mother," He finished staring back into the den behind him. "We should kill him now and send him back to the Dark Forest where he belongs! Tigerstar will die again!"

Yowls of approval rippled through the clan gathered below. "Kill him now!"

"We don't want anything to do with that murderer anymore!"

"Stop," Yelled a tiny voice. The clan parted to let Mistykit and Nightkit through. "You cannot kill my brother," Mistykit demanded.

Robinbark swallowed. "He is not your brother Mistykit. He is Tigerstar, the most horrible cat ever known." He turned towards the den and went in. Grabbing Tigerkit by his scruff, he dragged him out of the cave. Setting him down, Robinbark put a paw on his tail. "He must die now, Mistykit. Before he kills anymore cats."

Mistykit looked down, bowing her head in defeat. She padded back to the nursery with Nightkit trailing behind her. The small black she-cat laid a tail on her sister's shoulder and they vanished into the brambles.

Robinbark looked back down at the dark brown tabby tom with cobalt blue eyes lying beneath his paw. He lifted his other paw into the air and unsheathed his claws. "You die now!" With that he brought his paw down in a flash, slicing Tigerkit's belly open.

The kit spasmed for a heartbeat, then fell still. "Tigerstar is dead once more!" Cheers rang through the hollow and a muffled cry came from the nursery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Nettlestream P.O.V)**

Nettlestream walked beside Paddedstem as they made their way along the Windclan border. They walked slowly, still mourning the death of Thistlestar. They were on their way to the moonpool so Paddedstem can receive his nine lives. _I wonder if it was Thistlestar's time to die,_ Nettlestream thought as the grass turned to cold stone. They were getting closer to the moonpool. The late evening sky was purple and pink as the sun sunk further down the horizon. _Somewhere over there is the Sun-drown place. Where Midnight lives._

The medicine cat glances sideway's at Paddedstem as they clambered over the boulders. After they traveled a few more fox-length's they were standing at the top of the hollow.

"We must wait until nightfall," Nettlestream mewed. "Rest, Paddedstem."

The tom nodded and lay down next to her feet and shut his eyes half-way. "I don't want to sleep, not before I share dreams with Starclan. You will be there, right," He asked looking up at her amber eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be there. There's no need to worry. I've been at one of these before when Thistlestar became leader." She looked down at her paws. "It feels like so long ago." With that, she crouched down next to Paddedstem and watched the fading sun shimmer off the surface of the moonpool.

Nettlestream stood and streatched out her muscles. The sun had vanished and the only light provided was from the stars and moon. "It's time," she mewed looking down at Paddedstem.

She started down the spiral path that leads to the moonpool, her paws slipping into the paw prints that were left there from long ago. Paddedstem's breath felt hot against her heels and she picked up her pace. Finally reaching the moonpool, she crouched down and waited for Paddedstem to crouch beside her.

"I'll see you in Starclan," she whispered. Nettlestream touched her nose to the water. It felt icy aginst her nose. Her muscles tensed then eased as her breathing slowed.

Nettlestream opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing somewhere in Starclan. It was surrounded by tall oaks and pines. Beside her Paddedstem stood and looked around with admiring eyes. Around the edge of the clearing were bushes and ferns. Brightly colored flowers gave color to the grassy clearing and bugs buzzed around the flowers.

"Is it always this beautiful," Paddedstem asked, astonished.

Nettlestream nodded. "Yes, it is. But it wont always be like this. Since the Dark Forest is rising once more, Starclan must suffer leafbare."

Paddedstem opened his jaws to reply but closed them as ranks of starry warriors appeared in front of them. Nettlestream searched for one face in particular. There! In the front row standing next to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart was Thistlestar. Paddedstem's parents, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, were standing with Whitewing and Greystripe. Nettlestream purred as Jayfeather stepped forward.

Jayfeather touched his nose to Paddedstem's."Paddedstem with this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to help see you through troubles and use it well for the weakest in your clan." When Jay feather finished speaking, Paddedstem let out a gasp of pain and gritted his teeth. His muscles tensed. After a few heartbeats he opened his eyes. _Whoa,_ he mouthed.

Dovewing stepped forward to be face to face with her son. "Paddedstem," she purred. She touched her nose to Paddedstem's. "With this live I give you love. Use it well for those who look to you for protection." He tensed then let out a long sigh as the life passed through him.

Bumblestripe came next, giving him a life for faithfulness. Mistystar gave him a life for sympathy and understanding. Firestar moved swiftly from the ranks of the warriors to stand in front of the deputy.

Firestar touched his nose to Paddedstem's. "Paddedstem," he mewed softly. "With this life, I give you trust. Use it to figure out friend from foe and to trust everyone you love."

Greystripe gave him a life for endurance, Cinderheart gave him a life for hope, and Bramblestar gave him a life for selflessness.

Finally, Thistlestar padded up to her deputy. "I'm sorry I left you so soon," she mewed with eyes glowing. She touched her nose to his. "With this life I give you determination. Use it well to set your paws on the path you know is right."

Thistlestar stepped back as Paddedstem opened his eyes once more. "Thank you. I'll miss you. All of Thunderclan will." He touched noses with her again.

"Go now, it's time for you to get back to Thunderclan." She turned to leave, but looked back over her shoulder. "Have a good life, Paddedstar."

Nettlestream dipped her head to the dark cream tom. "Welcome, Paddedstar." She stood and licked his shoulder. "Lets go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nettlestream pushed through a frond on ferns and a few tail lengths in front of her was the thorn barrier. Cloverwish, who was on guard, jumped up at the sight of her medicine cat and new clan leader. She vanished into the thorn barrier and they heard her call, "Nettlestream and Paddedstar are back!"

She poked her head back out. "Well, come on! What are you waiting for?"

Nettlestream shared a glance with Paddedstar and padded forward to push her way through the thorn barrier. The thorns pulled at her mottled brown pelt and she left a few tufts of fur. The clan was gathered around the Highledge, waiting for their new leader to address them. She bounded across the clearing to sit next to Honeypaw and her brothers, Sunblaze and Eaglefeather. Paddedstar bounded up the fallen rocks and stood on Highledge, looking over his clan.

"I have received my nine lives from Starclan," he mewed. "I am now Paddedstar."

"Paddedstar! Paddedstar!" The clan called out his name and it echoed around the hollow. Nettlestream called out the name loudest. She should honor her sister's best friend. Purring, she turned and pushed through the brambles into the medicine den. Honeypaw followed and looked expectantly at her mentor.

"Did you see Thistlestar," she asked. Nettlestream stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. She gave Paddedstar his last life."

Honeypaw nodded and looked down. "It's good to know she cares about us."

Nettlestream turned around and stared at her apprentice. "What are you talking about?"

The young she-cat looked back up, looking into her mentor's eyes. "Mistykit said she doesn't care about us, because she let Robinbark murder Tigerkit."

"Tigerkit was Tigerstar," she snapped. "He deserved to die! He killed his mother and leader!"

Honeypaw shrank back at her mentor's sharp words with wide eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Nettlestream sighed and licked Honeypaw's head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Honeypaw blinked. "It's okay." She purred and swept her tail over the ground. "What do I need to do?"

Nettlestream pushed through the trailing brambles in front of the medicine den. The sunlight slanted into the hollow making half of the camp hidden in shadow. Stretching, she padded over to where Paddedstar sat. Sitting beside him, she licked her paw and drew it over her ear.

"Have you figured out who you want you deputy to be," she asked. Nettlestream set her paw back on the ground and looked at Paddedstar. "May I suggest someone?"

Paddedstar turned his green eyes on her. "Sure." He turned back to the clan, searching out the perfect cat to be his deputy.

The medicine cat followed his gaze. It landed on Willowbreeze. His gaze shone with affection. "You love her don't you," Nettlestream mewed, looking back at Paddedstar. He nodded. "Then go tell her! You're the clan leader, and let me tell you something. She loves you too. I know, because she came into the medicine den a few sunrises ago and asked me for advice."

Paddedstar turned and looked at her expectantly. "Really?" Nettlestream nodded.

"Now let me tell you my suggestion." She swept her tail over the sandy clearing. "May I suggest Runningfoot?"

The Thunderclan leader searched for the swift tabby she-cat. Fixing his eyes on her, he trotted over to her. Nettlestream followed at a slower pace. Paddedstar paused in front of Runningfoot.

"Runningfoot, I would like you to be my deputy. Do you accept?" Paddedstar searched Runningfoot's shocked gaze. She nodded. "Great, follow me."

The two cats went below the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge for a clan meeting."

Nettlestream watched as her clanmates pulled themselves out of their dens and stood from sharing tongues. They all gathered with pricked ears. Paddedstar waited for all of them to gather, then he stood.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this warrior. I choose Runningfoot to be my deputy and I hope you approve my choice." Paddedstar looked at Runningfoot. "Runningfoot, I ask you to be my deputy. Do you accept?"

Runningfoot nodded. "Yes, Paddedstar."

"Runningfoot! Runningfoot! Runningfoot!" The clan called out the new deputy's name and her eyes shone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up! I had writers block for a while, but last night this chapter just went "HEY OVER HERE!" in my head and BOOM! It's now on here! I hope you guys like this one and wait in anticipation for the next chapter that will be put up after i get back from softball practice!  
**

**Paddedstar: Just get on with the chapter already!  
**

**Hawkshade: Yeah! I want to get to the fight scene!**

**Thistleface: HEY! NO SPOILERS! Sorry Read and Review!  
**

**Chapter 11**

_**Paddedstar P.O.V**_

Paddedstar stretched in his nest as the sunlight shone through. Murmuring voices woke him, and he recognized Runningfoot's voice. Shaking the moss from his pelt, he padded onto Highledge and saw his deputy sorting out the morning patrols. Runningfoot glanced up at Paddedstar's dark creak pelt. She turned away, letting out a mrrow of laughter. He looked down and saw it was ruffled, and sticking out.

After a good wash, he bounded down the tumble of rocks and crossed the camp to the medicine den. Pushing through the brambles, he called out for Nettlestream.

"Nettlestream, are you here?" All was quiet and there was no sight of the medicine cats' mottled brown pelt or her apprentices golden-brown pelt.

Turning around, Paddedstar pushed back into the camp and trotted over to Berrypatch, who was laying on flatrock. The elder raised her head as he approached and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Have you seen Nettlestream," He asked the elder. She nodded and stretched her jaws in a wide yawn.

"They left the camp a while ago," Berrypatch mewed laying her head back on her paws. "They're probably at the Twoleg nest."

He mewed his thanks, whisked around and raced across camp to the thorn barrier. Pushing through, he exploded from the other side. Paddedstar turned in the direction of the Twoleg nest and pushed off the ground with his hind paws. Running as fast as he could, Paddedstar flew by trees. Noticing a brown pelt in the tree's next to him he skidded to a halt right before he and Nettlestream collided. Honeypaw jumped back surprised. Paddedstar stood with his head lowered catching his breath.

"What is it Paddedstar," Nettlestream asked, curiosity in her voice. Paddedstar opened his mouth to reply but before he could, a horror stricken yowl echoed through the trees. The Thunderclan leader jumped away from Nettlestream and Honeypaw, racing in the direction of the yowl. His paws pounded on the forest floor and his lungs burned. Paddedstar neared the camp with muscles screaming. Willowbreeze stand frozen in front of the thorn barrier, her back pressed against the thorns.

Taking a gulp of air, Paddedstar began to speak. "Wha-" But Willowbreeze cut him off.

"Runningfoot's dead!" Paddedstar's eyes grew wide and his breath hitched in his throat.

_Not again!_ He though. Moaning he dropped to the ground. He watched as Nettlestream and Honeypaw crashed into the thorn barrier, trying to get into the camp. Willowbreeze watched them with a blank expression. She stood still for a while longer, then turned her head towards Paddedstar.

The Thunderclan leader gathered himself up, and stood. He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the cat he loved. _Mouse-brain._ He scolded himself. Pushing past Willowbreeze, he padded through the thorn barrier into the hollow. Straight ahead of him were his clan, gathered around a tabby pelt. Slowly moving forward, his paws scuffed the sandy clearing and his clanmates parted to let him through. _Apparently someone didn't approve of my choice. And it wasn't Starclan_. Crouching beside Runningfoot's cold body, he pressed his nose into her fur. But his head snapped back up to look at her neck.

Teeth marks were scored under her chin. Strength returned to him and he stood, gazing around calmly.

"Runningfoot has been murdered!" Paddedstar's yowl echoed off the rock walls of the hollow and the cats around him gathered. At the back of the crowed, one cat stood out in particular. The dark brown tabby tom stood with his head held high, glaring at Runningfoot's body. Hawkshade. Paddedstar leaped over Runningfoot's body and talked the tom to the ground. "You killed her didn't you!"

"She didn't deserve it," Hawkshade spat. "You know I was the better choice! She was too young! Too inexperienced!" As he finished speaking, Hawkshade, kicked out with his hind legs, throwing Paddedstar backwards. "You should have chosen me!" Snarling, he went for Paddedstar's throat. The leader tried to move out of the way, but an invisible force pushed him back. He stumbled into Cloverwish and the she-cat jumped back, afraid of getting caught in the quarrel.

Hawkshade landed on his paws and spun to face Paddedstar. _Great Starclan, help me!_ Paddedstar gasped silently as Hawkshade lunged again. Pain flashed threw Paddedstar as claws pierced his shoulder. He watched helplessly as Hawkshade went for his neck.

"No!" The yowl came from Willowbreeze. The she cat pushed off hard with her hind paws, as Hawkshade's teeth met with the leaders neck. Paddedstar fell to the ground with a thud, and watched with wide eyes and Willowbreeze slashed open Hawkshade's belly.

Breathing rapidly, he searched out for Nettlestream and found her at his side with cobwebs wrapped around her forepaw. She worked quickly to stop his neck from bleeding. The medicine cat turned to Honeypaw, who was standing beside her.

Paddedstar watched her mouth move, but didn't hear anything. His eyelids shut, and unconsciousness took over.

**Okay so there you have it! Don't you hate me? Ending it with a cliffe hanger? Oh i know you guys love me! XD  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's that chapter i promised you! Sorry it's so short!  
**

**Hawkshade: It's not fair that i get..  
**

**Thistleface: NO! DON'T SAY IT!  
**

**Willowbreeze: He's still mad. If you want to find out what happens, Read and Review.  
**

**Chapter 12**

_**Willowstream P.O.V.**_

Willowstream fought Hawkshade until she had him pinned to the ground with both of her paws. Behind her, Nettlestream spoke frantically to all the warriors and apprentices around her. Honeypaw, Nettlestream's apprentice, darted in and out of the medicine den, carrying different herbs each trip. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Willowbreeze looked at Paddedstar's limp body. _He can't be dead! _She thought to her self. _He can't!_

Nettlestream stood back and looked around the clan, her gaze landing on Willowbreeze and Hawkshade. "Paddedstar has lost a life," she announced clearly. "He will recover soon."

Willowbreeze looked back at Paddedstar, and saw him looking at her with dull eyes. Before Sunblaze and Eaglefeather helped him up he glanced at Hawkshade and pulled his lips back in a snarl.

"I have one thing to do before I go to my den," Paddedstar mewed taking a shaky step towards the two cats. "Hawkshade. You are exiled from Thunderclan. Do not try to attempt to come back. I hope none of the other clans accept you for what you have done here today."

Willowstream let off of Hawkshade and waved her tail to Beetlenose and Starlingtail. Together the three cats escorted Hawkshade out of camp and into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Hawkshade P.O.V.**_

__Hawkshade padded in between Beetlenose and Starlingtail with Willowbreeze in the lead. They were heading towards the edge of Thunderclan territory, where no other clan lived. He glanced sideways at the brown and black tom on his right. Starlingtail walked confidently, without even glancing at Hawkshade.

They both trained in the Dark Forest and they saw each other each night. Hawkshade himself was being trained by Thistleclaw. Starlingtail was the second apprentice that Thistleclaw trained. They fought in training together and on Starlingtail's flank, he saw the claw marks from the fight last night. They had fought on their own terms. Starlingtail had over heard Thistleclaw telling him that he should kill Runningfoot. Starlingtail didn't approve and they fought over it. But, Hawkshade did it anyway.

Looking back in front of him, he barley had time to stop before running into Willowbreeze. They had stopped and ahead of them was unfamiliar territory. Willowbreeze stepped to the side and turned to face him. She had a look of pure hatred on her face. Starlingtail and Beetlenose butted Hawkshade over the boarder when he didn't move.

Hawkshade hissed, and stumbled forward. _Those fox-heart's don't know what they're doing!_ He looked back over his shoulder and watched as his three ex-clanmates walked away. _I'll go to Shadowclan. Morningstar will let me in._

Hawkshade crouched at the edge of the Shadowclan boarder. The scent of an approaching patrol reached his nostrils a few heartbeats before four cats appeared. Crookedflight was in front with Peppershake, Amberstep, Ceadercreak, and Snookpaw behind him. Peppershake stopped and opened her jaws to smell the air. Hawkshade pressed lower to the ground as she looked across the boarder.

"I smell Thunderclan," she mewed taking a step towards him. Before she could spot him, he stood and stood face to face with her. "Hawkshade!"

Crookedflight's head snapped around, and Amberstep, Ceadercreak, and Snookpaw, turned to look at him shocked. He strolled across the border with head and tail held high.

"I have come to Shadowclan to become a warrior," He stared at Crookedflight. "Will Morningstar except me into the clan?"

Amberstep opened her mouth to argue, but Crookedflight slapped his tail on her mouth. "We will take you to her. Only under one condition. When you get there, tell us why you want to join Shadowclan."

Hawkshade nodded and he followed the Shadowclan patrol through pines towards the camp. Their paws pounded on the needle strew floor and it thinned as they grew nearer to the camp. Starktail, who was guarding the entrance, jumped up at the sight of a Thunderclan tom with the patrol.

The Shadowclan tom lashed his tail. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Crookedflight kept walking as he replied, "He wants to see Morningstar."

Hawkshade shot Starktail a glare as they pass. They pushed through the entrance into the Shadowclan camp. Two apprentices who were play fighting in the clearing pulled apart as they noticed the patrol. Echomist walked up to Crookedflight and he talked quietly to her. She nodded and trotted across the camp to Morningstar's den. Echomist disappeared inside and a few heartbeats later, she appeared with Morningstar behind her.

"I hear you want to join Shadowclan," She mewed looking him up and down. "What made you make the decision?"

"I was exiled from Thunderclan, and I was hoping that you would let me join. I never fit in at Thunderclan anyway, I am a pure Shadowclan cat."

Morningstar snarled. "Never say that! You're pure Thunderclan! You we're the son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight! Don't say anything about you being pure Shadowclan." She glared at him a few seconds more, then her gaze turned to question. "But, why were you exiled from Thunderclan?"

"Didn't you hear?" Hawkshade watched Morningstar's eyes. "Runningfoot's dead, and Paddedstar thought I killed her. But I am devastated about it, you see," He lied. Stomach churning, he waited for Morningstar's reply.

Morningstar watched him carefully. "I must speak with my senior warriors about this." She padded away gathering her senior warriors and deputy. They disappeared into her den.

After what felt like moons later, Morningstar pushed out of her den and crossed the camp to stand in front of Hawkshade. She nodded to him. "Alright, you may join Shadowclan. Would you like to change your name?"

Hawkshade thought about her offer for a few moments. He padded a tail length away from her, watching two kits and their denmates play with the apprentices.

"I'd like to change my name to," Hawkshade trailed off, padding over to her. "I'd like to change it to Hawkmask."

Morningstar dipped her head and then leaped up onto Highbranch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highbranch for a clan meeting!"

The warriors and apprentices came out of their dens and abandoned their fresh-kill to gather beneath the Highbranch. Queens came out of the nursery with their kits racing ahead of them. Starktail pushed through the entrance and stood by the barrier. The gathered cats looked at Hawkshade curiously.

"We have a new member to our clan!" Jumping down from Highbranch, she stood at the front of the group. Ceadercreak looked sideways at Hawkshade.

"Go and stand in front of her," he whispered.

Hawkshade nodded and pushed through the crowd to stand in front of Morningstar. "Hawkshade, do you promise to fight for your new clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Morningstar," the dark tabby tom replied.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you your new warrior name. Hawkshade, from this day forward, you will be known as Hawkmask. Starclan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Shadowclan." Morningstar set her head on Hawkmask's and he licked her shoulder.

"Hawkmask! Hawkmask!" His new clan called out his name. Not as cheerful as Thunderclan called out his own name, but at least they called it. He looked at the ground. He missed Brambleheart, the she-cat he loved. They we're almost mates, but he bet she doesn't love him now, not after what he did.

If he had never murdered Runningfoot, and stayed in Thunderclan—_No. I can't think about them! I'm a Shadowclan cat now, for Starclan's sake._ He scolded himself.

"I am Shadowclan," He mewed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Brambleheart P.O.V.**

Brambleheart watched as Willowbreeze, Starlingtail, Beetlenose, and Hawkshade padded out of the thorn barrier. Hawkshade was just exiled from the clan for killing Runningfoot. Paddedstar went to his den, accompanied by Sunblaze and Eaglefeather. She turned towards the warrior's den and pushed inside. She padded to her nest in front, lay down and curled up, laying her tail over her nose.

That night she dreamt of Hawkshade. Brambleheart watched as he approached her in a lush, green forest.

"Brambleheart, my love," Hawkshade purred and rubbed his cheek against her jaw.

"Hawkshade," She mewed looking at him with watchful eyes. "Why did you kill Runningfoot? We can't be together because of this." She looked away. "I'm sorry."

His tail touched her chin and she looked back up into his amber eyes. "Because," He mewed softly. "I wanted you to become deputy."

She gasped. "But I don't want to become deputy! You know that! It was a waste of your time," She snapped. Backing away, Brambleheart began to turn.

"Brambleheart wait," Hawkshade spoke, taking a step towards her.

She shook her head. "Just leave me alone. I never want to talk to you or see you again. Good riddance!"

With that, she whipped around and raced off. Brambleheart jerked awake. Kestrelheart slept soundly beside her, and she purred. Laying her head back onto her paws. She drifted into sleep once more.

**Two Moons Later…**

Brambleheart emerged from the warrior's den with Kestrelheart close behind. The two had grown very close ever since Hawkshade's exile, and they were pretty much mates. It's been a quarter moon since the clan found out Hawkshade had joined Shadowclan and changed his name to Hawkmask. Padding across the clearing to stand in front of Darklash, the new deputy, she watched as Paddedstar appeared on Highledge. His gaze slid past her and landed on Willowbreeze, who followed Swiftfoot out of the warrior's den.

"Brambleheart," Darklash said. "You can go on the Windclan boarder patrol with Kestrelheart, Sunblaze, and Hazelfoot."

She nodded and waited for the named cats to assemble. Ebonypaw and Creekpaw raced across the clearing from the apprentice's den and skidded to a halt next to the warriors. Brambleheart looked down at her apprentice. The light ginger she-cat stood, gazing up at her mentor with expectant eyes. Sunblaze strode over to Creekpaw and together, the six cats headed out of the hollow.

They headed for the Windclan boarder and Ebonypaw looked up at Brambleheart. "I wonder why Hawkmask murdered Runningfoot."

Brambleheart glanced at her apprentice, but said nothing. She looked back forward as she followed Hazelfoot and Sunblaze. Creekpaw trotted along at his sister's side while Kestrelheart took the rear.

Ebonypaw sighed and sped up; Creekpaw followed. Brambleheart started to pant by the time they reached the Windclan boarder. She sat down, out of breath. Hazelfoot walked over to her and watched her with careful eyes.

"When are you going to announce it to the clan," She asked. Brambleheart looked at her, caught off guard.

"Announce what?" Hazelfoot let out a mrrow of laughter at Brambleheart's confused look.

"That you're expecting kits!"

Brambleheart's eyes grew wide. "What?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Riverclan

**Fernclaw P.O.V.**

Fernclaw gazed sadly at Kinkfur, her mate. Their son, Hawkkit was actually Hawkfrost and was killed two moons ago. Tigerkit of Thunderclan was killed the same day because he was Tigerstar. Dark days for the clans are back. Reedstar emerged from his den and bounded across the clearing and stopped beside Lakeshine, his deputy. Troutleap and Owlpaw came out of the medicine den and headed out of camp. Warriors and apprentices were gathered around Lakeshine, awaiting orders for the patrols. Fernclaw stood and padded over to Kinkfur, He looked at her and let Fernclaw lean on him.

"I miss our kit," she whispered. "Even though he was Hawkfrost." She gazed at him expectantly. "Maybe we should have more?"

Kinkfur nodded. "I would love that."

Fernclaw purred and looked back to Lakeshine. "Fernclaw," she mewed. "You can lead a hunting patrol with Pikemouth, Lilystem, and Dappledheart."

Fernclaw nodded and gathered the cats with a flick of her tail. Seedpaw pranced over to Lilystem, excited to go hunting. Tomorrow, she would have her warrior's assessment. Snowpaw, Seedpaw's sister, stood next to Pikemouth, with her ears perked up. With a nod, Fernclaw headed out of camp and towards the stream. Approaching it, she saw trout swimming up and down with the sun glinting off of their scales.

Seedpaw and Snowpaw raced ahead. Since it had rained the night before, the rocks we're slippery and Snowpaw slipped and fell sprawling into the stream. It swept her away in a ball of tail and legs towards the lake, where she disappeared under water.

"Snowpaw!" Seedpaw bounded along the stream towards the lake to save her sister. Fernclaw and the rest of the patrol were hard on her heels. The white and grey apprentice was never seen again.

**Lakeshine P.O.V**

"Snowpaw!" Lakeshine pricked her ears as she heard a horror stricken yowl. It was Seedpaw's voice, and Snowpaw must be in danger.

"Reedstar!" Lakeshine bounded over to her leader. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded and started calling out the remaining warriors and apprentices. "Icefoot, Maplebark, Silverfur, Thornpaw, Weaseltail! Come with me, now!"

The all dashed out of the camp. Lakeshine was scared for Snowpaw, as she was her daughter. Weaseltail cast a scared glance at Lakeshine. She pressed close to her mate as they ran towards the yowl.

They reached a gathered patrol that was standing on the edge of the lake. Seedpaw whipped around, crying.

"Snowpaw was swept into the lake. She hasn't come up!" Seedpaw looked over her shoulder to the surface of the lake. Lakeshine padded over to her daughter and pressed against her. Weaseltail followed. Reedstar went to the lake, so the water lapped at his paws. "Why?" He heard Seedpaw's sad mew and sighed.

"Let's head back to camp. She's hunting with Starclan now." Lakeshine watched as he padded off with his warriors following. The three kin pressed harder, then headed after their leader. It was a sad day for Riverclan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! but i hope you like it. Also, i want you guys to vote on how many kits Kestrelheart and Brambleheart should have. it has to be inbetween 1 and 6. so vote fast! i will have the next chapter up, hopefully, by tuesday.  
**

**Brambleheart: Ooo! I can't wait to find out how many kits Kestrelheart and i have!  
**

**Hawkmast: You should have had kits with me!  
**

**Brambleheart: If you didn't kill Runningfoot, we could have had that chance! But, no! You went and ruined our relationship! I am happy with Kestrelheart, and that's that.  
**

**Hawkmast: *growls and sulks away.*  
**

**Thistlestar: Not to worry Brambleheart. All will be well. Here. *Hands Brambleheart a sledgehammer* Go hit Hawkmask with this. It will make you feel better.  
**

**Brambleheart: *holds sledgehammer over head, laughs evily, and runs after Hawkmask  
**

**Thistleface: uhhh...well...Read and Review!  
**

***Bang!*  
**

**Chapter 16**

The Attack

**Kestrelheart P.O.V**

Brambleheart and Hazelfoot stood a few fox-lengths away chatting softly. Ebonypaw and Creekpaw were pacing up and down the border, with their ears perked up. Sunblaze peered across the moor with narrowed eyes, and Kestrelheart followed his gaze. A Windlcan border patrol was streaking towards them.

"Windclan patrol approaching," he warned the others. They got to their feet and lined up along the invisible border, dividing the two territories. The Windclan patrol approached them with hostility in their eyes. Sunblaze watched the leader of the patrol.

"Honeydew," Sunblaze mewed, his voice thick. Tigerwish's lips twitched. Spottedpaw, who stood next to Honeydew, was lined up with Creekpaw, her fur bristling. Hazelfoot looked at the apprentices.

"Play nice now," she mewed, sounding close to Kestrelheart's ear. He turned his head slightly to look at the dark brown and tortoiseshell she-cat. "Watch Brambleheart closely Kestrelheart, be careful of your mate."

He nodded, confused. What did she mean by 'watch Brambleheart closely'? He looked back at his mate. Is there something wrong with her? That was when he noticed her unusaly large belly. He gasped silently and whipped his head around to look at the Windclan patrol once more. Brambleheart was expecting his kits! He drew in a shaky breath.

"There is no need to fight today," He said, turning. "Thunderclan, lets go back."

Sunblaze snapped his head around to look at Kestrelheart. "I'm sorry, but who exactly, is leading this patrol?"

"You are, but we should go back." Casting a glance at the cats on the other side of the stream, he continued. "We have done nothing to upset these rabbit-chasers."

There was a hiss from Tigerwish and Crowheart. Applepaw snarled as he stepped up next to Spottedpaw. Kestrelheart turned and padded into the trees, heading for the hollow. Brambleheart scrambled to catch up with him. He rounded on her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He croaked.

Brambleheart looked surprised, then it vanished from her eyes. "I just found out, trust me. Hazelfoot noticed and told me before I even knew. I was going to tell you as soon as we got back to camp, I promise, Kestrelheart."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay. But just promise me this, you will talk to Nettlestream and see when you should move into the nursery, right?"

The dark tabby nodded. "Of course."

Together the two Thunderclan cats continued on to the camp. When they reached the thorn barrier. Whitebelly stood and looked at Brambleheart with consern in her blue eyes.

"Is she okay?" Whitebellly watched as the two brushed passed her and Kestrelheart nodded.

"Go and speak with Nettlestream. I'm going to have a word with Paddedstar." Brambleheart purred and rubbed her cheek against his jaw, then headed for the medicine den. Kestrelheart trotted to the tumble of rocks and bounded up them to Highledge.

"Paddedstar," Kestrelheart called.

"Come in." The exaughsted mew came from inside the dark cave and Kestrelheart entered. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lighting. Paddedstar was laying in his nest of moss and bracken with his forepaws tucked underneath his chest. "What is it, Kestrelheart?"

Kestrelheart gulped and took a deep breath. "Brambleheart is expecting my kits. She is speaking with Nettlestream about when she should move into the nursery while we speak." Kestrelheart watched Paddedstar's reaction. The clan leader look pleased at the news, since Brambleheart is his daughter.

"That's great news. Today, Redkit and Troutkit will be becoming apprentices and I would like you to mentor Redkit. You may also announce the wonderful news to the clan."

"Oh,yes, Paddedstar. I would love to mentor Redkit." Kestrelheart though about the small ginger tom. He was a big ball of energy, and Kestrelheart was too. So they would be a perfect match.

"Then it's settled. We shall gather there now, so I can name the new apprentices and you can share the news." Paddedstar pushed past Kestrelheart and padded out onto Highledge.

Kestrelheart followed his leader out of the den, then bounded down the fallen rocks to sit next to Leopardflight, who lay eating a thrush.

Paddedstar threw his head back and let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The clan gathered slowly as they came out of their dens or stood from eating fresh-kill and sharing tongues. Nettlestream, Honeypaw, and Brambleheart appeared in front of the medicine den. Brambleheart crossed the clearing to sit by Kestrelheart. He purred as she approached. The clan looked up at Paddedstar expectantly. Behind him, Kestrelheart could hear the annoyed hisses of the two apprentices to-be's as they are washed by their mother.

"Today is a wonderful day for Thunderclan. We have two kits who have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprentices." Paddedstar jumped down the fallen rocks to stand below the Highledge. Redkit and Troutkit were ushered forward by their mother, and they stopped in front of Paddedstar. Troutkit shrunk back and Redkit look at his leader with wide eyes. "Troutkit and Redkit, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to become apprentices."

Paddedstar looked up to the sky, then back to the two kits. "Troutkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Troutpaw. Cloverwish will be your mentor and I hope she passes everything that I taught to her, on to you."

Troutpaw turned and trotted up to his mentor. They touched noses and Cloverwish purred. "Redkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Kestrelheart will me your mentor and I hope that he passes on everything that Whitebelly taught to him."

Redkit turned and headed towards Kestrelheart. The two toms touched noses and Redkit sat next to him. Turning his attention back to Paddedstar, he saw the dark cream tom nod. Kestrelheart stood and cleared his throat. All of his clanmates turned their heads towards him and he felt their gazes peirce into his pelt.

"Brambleheart is expecting my kits." He mewed clearly, with his head held high. Cheers of congratulations rang through the air. In that moment of joy, Kestrelheart froze. Something didn't feel right. He opened his mouth and let the air run over his scent glands. _Windclan!_ Gasping, he pushed through the crowd towards the Thunderclan leader.

Already, Paddedstar's fur was bristling and he was about to let out a warning yowl when Windclan warriors crashed through the thorn barrier, tearing it to shreds. "Thundrclan! Attack!" Paddedstar leaped forward and met Rowanstar head on. Kestrelheart quickly turned to Brambleheart.

"Get the elders into the nursery and get in there with them. Make sure Nightkit and Mistykit are safe." Brambelheart nodded and started helping Hollycloud with the elders. Pushing off with his paws, he crashed into Tigerwish who was streaking towards Redpaw. "Leave my apprentice alone!" He screeched.

Biting into Tigerwish's shoulder he dug his hind claws into the light tabby tom's back. The Windclan tom struggled from his grip and disappeared into the throng of fighting cats. The stench of blood filled his nostrils and the yowls of pain and fury filled his ears. He watched as cats fought around him. _What is happening to the peace?_

__**I hope you guys liked it! So hurry and vote on how many kits there should be! Vote! Vote fast! Review also and tell me what you think! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I had some trouble coming up with some ideas, but here it is! Read and Review.  
**

**Chapter 17**

Four New Cats

_**Honeymoon P.O.V**_

Honeymoon stood in the nursery next to Nettlestream, helping her deliver Brambleheart's kits. It's been three whole moons since the battle with Windclan and Thunderclan was thriving well. Willowbreeze was expecting Paddedstar's kits and Foxpaw, Featherpaw, and Flamepaw became Foxtail, Featherstripe, and Flameclaw. Mistykit and Nightkit became Mistypaw and Nightpaw. With two Nightpaw's in Thunderclan, it's almost impossible to tell the two apart. But atleast one's a tom and the other a she-cat. Honeymoon was snapped back to the present, as Brambleheart cracked the stick that was in her jaws. Honeymoon watched as a ripple passed through her and a tiny kit slithered into the nest.

Nettlestream nipped the sack and laid the kit in front of Honeymoon. "Lick it!" She demanded. Honeymoon obeyed and started licking the small kit.

"It's a she-cat!" She announced, laying her beside Brambleheart. Another ripple passed and a second kit slithered out. This one was another she-cat. A few heart beats later, a tom and a she-cat, then two more toms.

"Three she-cats and three toms!" Honeymoon purred. "Kestrelheart!" She called poking her head out of the brambles. "You can come in now."

The father of the four kits pushed his way into the nursery. "Oh they're beautiful!" He gasped, licking Brambleheart's head. She purred and looked down at her suckling kits.

Honeymoon watched as Brambleheart gazed at each kit in turn. Honeymoon pointed at a tortoiseshell, white, and tabby she-cat. "May I suggest you call this one Flowerkit?" Honeymoon asked, running her tail softly over the kits back. "It fits perfectly."

"Yes, it does. Then she'll be called Flowerkit. This one." Brambleheart pointed to a grey and ginger tom with her tail. "This one can be called Burnkit. And this one Shellkit." She continued, pointing to a very pale ginger-grey she-cat. And finally, she swept her tail over a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. "These two will be called Milkkit and Swallowkit." She mewed, drawing her tail over a light cream she-cat and a brown and grey tabby tom. "And this small tom will be called…Whiskerkit." She finished, looking at the smallest tom who was a dark tabby with amber eyes, like his mother.

Kestrelheart purred. "Those are wonderful names. Flowerkit, Burnkit, Shellkit, Milkkit, Swallowkit, and Whiskerkit." Honeymoon sighed. She turned and followed Nettlestream out of the nursery.

Honeymoon watched as Nettlestream bounded up the fallen rocks and disappeared into Paddedstar's den. Once Nettlestream's tail vanished, Honeymoon crossed the camp and pushed through the trailing brambles into the medicine den. She stuck her head into the herb store that was in the back of the den. Searching for a few poppy seeds she grabbed them and headed back to the nursery. She pushed her way through the entrance, and stopped in front of Brambleheart's nest.

"If you have any pain, take these. They'll help you sleep." She mewed, dropping them by the nest.

Brambleheart nodded. "Thank you, Honeymoon. I will take them, before I sleep." She turned her attention back to the four kits, who were now sleeping soundly. Honeymoon dipped her head to the queen and padded back outside. Paddedstar had appeared on Highledge with Nettlestream beside him. Paddedstar's gaze followed Honeymoon across the clearing. She nodded.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather to hear my words!" The clan gathered at the sound of their leaders call. Honeymoon watched as her leader stepped forward, pride shining in his eyes. "Brambleheart has given birth! Three she-cats and three toms! Their names are Flowerkit, Shellkit, Milkkit, Burnkit, Swallowkit and Whiskerkit."

"Brambleheart! Kestrelheart! Brambleheart! Kestrelheart!" The clan called out the two mates names, congratulating them on their first litter.

"Congratulations!" Cloverwish mewed to Kestrelheart. He purred. Honeymoon went into the medicine den and curled up in her nest. It's been a long day, and she wanted so badly to go to sleep.

Tomorrow is the half-moon and the medicine cats would be going to the moonpool to share tongues with Starclan. Sighing, she closed her eyes and started drifting off into sleep. What felt like a few heart beats later, a paw prodding her in the side woke Honeymoon. She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them. Nettlestream stood above her with worry in her eyes.

"It's Burnkit," Nettlestream whispered. "He's sick."

Honeymoon jumped up and raced out of the medicine den, across the hollow, and into the nursery. She reached Brambleheart's nest and the queen looked up at Honeymoon with worry in her eyes. Burnkit shivered next to his mother, and Honeymoon bent down to sniff him. He smelled of slight sickness, nothing serious.

"He just has a cold. Keep him in here for tonight, then tomorrow make sure he gets plenty of water." Honeymoon turned to head out, then looked back over her shoulder. "Tell Nettlestream, me, or any warrior if he gets any worse."

The she-cat nodded and, reassured, Honeymoon went back to her nest to finish her sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took SOOOOO long to put this chapter up, but i had MAJOR writers block until earlier today. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but i will give you a nice, long chapter 19. **

**Brambleheart: Hurry with the story already! The readers want more of my kits!**

**Willowshine: Nuh-uh! They want my kits to be born already so they can figure out whats gonna happen with the dark forest!**

**Thistleface: huh..i forgot about the dark forest...maybe i should bring them back into the story..lol just kidding! i have the dark forest in this chapter a-**

**Seedpaw: YOU JUST SPOILED IT!**

**Thistleface: I'm SORRY! :( please don't hit me with Brambleheart's sledgehammer...**

**Seedpaw: *grins evily and grabs the sledgehammer***

**Thistleface: *eyes widen* uh-oh**

Chapter 18

_**Seedpaw P.O.V.**_

Seedpaw was curled up in her nest with her tail laid over her pink nose in the apprentice's den. Thornpaw slept soundly on her right side, murmuring softly in his sleep. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and carefully picked her way across the den and pushed out of the entrance. She looked up to see the stars shining brightly on silverpelt. Loosing her sister was the hardest thing she ever had endured. A rustling in the ferns beside her made her turn her grey and brown head. A white pelt stood out in the darkness and green eyes shown watching her in admiration.

Seedpaw recognized her sister at once. "Snowpaw!" She whispered, loud enough for her sister to hear. Snowpaw pushed through the ferns the rest of the way and brushed up against Seedpaw's pelt, purring. "I thought you drowned in the lake!" The small she-cat pressed harder against her sister.

"No! I came out of the lake, spitting and spluttering to find that you guys had gone. I was only under the surface for a few heart beats." Snowpaw gazed at her sister. Seedpaw was gaping. "Sunwillow came to me and told me that it wasn't my time to die. She said that you needed me, that my clan needed me."

_Sunwillow._ Seedpaw sighed inwardly. Sunwillow was her oldest sister-one of Lakeshine's first litter. The striking golden-ginger she-cat had died battling with Windclan over "stolen" prey last leaf-bare. "But it's been two days!"

"I wanted to wait until I was dry and full fed. Wanting to get my strength up until I returned to camp, I stayed right on the edge of the territory."

Seedpaw purred. "Well, I'm glad your back. We should go and tell Troutleap, and then Lakeshine and Weaseltail. They'll be so glad to hear the news." Seedpaw turned to the medicine and started to walk away, but Snowpaw called her back.

"Shouldn't we wait till dawn? It's the middle of the night." Seedpaw watched her sister gazed yearningly at the apprentices den.

Seedpaw nodded quickly. "Right. Sleep first, then news."

Snowpaw let out a mrrow of laughter and padded along side Seedpaw to the apprentices den.

_**Snowpaw P.O.V**_

Snowpaw woke to find herself in a forest with slimy grass. The tree's were dark and tall, and there were no stars showing. A deep fog surrounded her and hidden gazes periced her pelt. _Wait! No stars? _Snowpaw gasped inwardly. _This is the Place Of No Stars! _She started to turn away when a grey and white tabby tom pushed through the undergrowth in front of her.

"Who-who are you?" Snowpaw gulped, looking at the huge tom with amber eyes.

The tom let out a deep mrrow of laughter. "I'm Thistleclaw, small one."

Snowpaw gasped. "I've heared stories about you! I never want to join your little parade of recruted clan cats! Never!" The white apprentice whipped around and raced off, trying to find the lighted, warm-breezed Starclan. When she saw light shining in the distance, another grey and white tabby pelt appeared before her."I told you Thistleclaw, i don't want to be part of your recrueted clan cat pa-" Snowpaw stopped mid-sentence when she realized who she was talking to. This cat was smaller and more lithe than Thistleclaw. This cat was a she-cat, and Thunderclan's old leader, who was decended from Thistleclaw, and was a spitting image of her kin. It was Thistlestar. "I-I'm sorry, Thistlestar." Snowpaw mewed, dipping her head. "I woke here, in the Dark Forest, a-"

"It's okay, young one." Thistlestar purred. "You were wise to turn him down. But he will not stop until he has you on his side. You must defeat the Dark Forest along with three others. You will be the Four and you will save the clans from the Dark Forest once more." Thistlestar's eyes focused on something far away, and her voice had an eery tint to it. "The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Feather of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil."

Snowpaw gasped as Thistlestar finished speaking. "What? What does that mean? Wh-who are the others?"

"You'll find out in time, my dear one. It is time for you to return home."

A paw prodding Snowpaw in the side woke the white and grey she-cat. Cedarpaw stood before her eyes, his amber ones searching her green ones. He watched her with side eyes. Thornpaw gaped at her from the other side of Seedpaw's rising and falling flank. Thistlestar's words came floating back to her. _The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Feather of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil._ Snowpaw turned her attention back to Cedarpaw and Thornpaw.

"I was never dead!" She mewed finally. Hissing silently, she pushed her way out of the apprentices den and into the middle of the camp. Lakeshine stood by the fresh-kill pile, sorting out the morning patrols. "Lakeshine!"

Snowpaw's mother whipped her golden head towards her daughter. Lakeshine gasped as Snowpaw bounded up to her. "You're alive! Snowpaw, I've missed you so much."

Weaseltail pushed through the gathered warriors, and gaped at his daughter, relief in his eyes. Finally, he snapped out of his trance and shakily padded up to Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw," He mewed quietly. "Snowpaw, I can't believe your alive! Snowapw! My daughter!" Snowpaw pressed against her father and mother, purring loudly.

Lakeshine and Weaseltail stepped back as Reedstar appeared from his den. Warriors and the other apprentices stepped aside to let their leader through. Snowpaw watched as her leader approached her, his eyes revealing nothing.

"Snowpaw." Reedstar dipped his head to her. "It's wonderful to have you back."

Snowpaw dipped her head in return, purring. "It's wonderful to be back."

**Okay! There you have it! I hope you liked it! So read and review!**

**Snowpaw: ICK! i don't wanna be involved in a prophecy!**

**Thistleface: Too bad! IT HAPPENED!**

**Mossypaw, Featherpaw, Moonpaw, and Snowpaw: WE DON'T WANNA BE INVOLVED IN A PROPHECY!**

**Thistleface: TOO BAD! Read and Review! *Runs away from the four apprentices with a sledgehammer***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Tigerwish P.O.V**_

Tigerwish stared at the entrance to the Windclan camp, wanting to charge across the open moor that was Windclan's territory. He sat still and silent as Mistypool tended to his wounds. Kestrelflight had given him a deep gouge on his cheek during the battle in Thunderclan's camp, and the medicine cat put some type of herb mixture onto the wound. Rowanstar sat below Tallrock, exchanging mews with Heatherstep. Whiskerflight tended to their wounds.

"There you go, Tigerwish," mewed Mistypool as she gathered her herbs in her jaws. "You'll live. Come to see me if you need something for pain."

Tigerwish nodded and trotted up to Whitefire. Stopping beside her, he sat down and pressed against her. "I really want to hurt those fox-hearted excuses for cats."

Whitefire looked at him with calm eyes. "Don't be so rude now, Tigerwish. Not all Thunderclan warriors are fox-hearts." She looked away, up towards Silverpelt. "Not your father."

Tigerwish bristled. "Why bring my father into this," he hissed at the Windclan she-cat. "Eaglefeather's nothing but a coward!"

Whitefire jumped to her paws. "He was trying to save you! If it wasn't for him Hawkmask-" then Hawkshade- "would have had your pelt when you were an apprentice. Don't ever call him a coward. He brought you to Windclan to keep you safe, for Starclan's sake." With that, the white 1and dark ginger she-cat trudged off to the warrior's den.

_Yeah, whatever. _He though bitterly. _Think whatever you like of the cat who betrayed his clan._ He padded after Whitefire into the warriors den. Crossing the den to get to his nest, he looked around at the sleeping warriors that were outlined in the moonlight. He scowled at them in the dark, glad he was going to the Dark Forest tonight. _I can't wait to fight with Breezepelt and Redwillow. _Those two had recently joined the Dark Forest as dead cats. Redwillow was killed by Blackstar in the battle with the Dark Forest, and Breezepelt was killed by Rowanstar.

Breezepelt had been trying to kill some of the kits in the clan, and Rowanstar had sent him to his doom. _Wrong choice again Rowanstar. Because I will kill you when your not looking._ He let out a silent mrrow of laughter and pulled his lips back in a snarl as he curled up in his nest. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into sleep.

Tigerwish opened his eyes to see the Dark Forest around him. Breezepelt, who was standing in front of him, snarled.

"About time. What kept you so long," The dark forest warrior asked as Redwillow pushed through the bushes at Tigerwish's side. "Oh, wait never mind. You were too busy fighting those stupid mouse-hearts known as Thunderclan."

Thistleclaw stepped up beside Breezepelt with Starlingtail and Hawkmask following. Hawkmask sneered at Starlingtail and the young Thunderclan warrior hissed at his ex-clanmate. Thistleclaw and Redwillow stepped between them.

"Don't start again. I want you to save the fighting for the real battle." Thistleclaw snapped. Starlingtail and Hawkmask forced their fur to lie flat once again. But their ears stayed back. "We will all be meeting at the rock by the river. I will yowl out soon." He turned away and started walking towards the river. "Get some practice done," He threw over his shoulder as he vanished into the undergrowth.

Hawkmask and Redwillow shared a glance, then pranced away into the woods, leaving Starlingtail, Breezepelt, and Tigerwish standing in the dark clearing. Breezepelt sighed and turned towards the two clan warriors.

"Let's get started," He growled. Then the Dark Forest warrior launched himself at Tigerwish, lips pulled back in a snarl.

Tigerwish dodged to the side, and as Breezepelt flew by, ran his claws down the toms side with his claws unsheathed. Breezepelt landed hard on his paws, unbalanced by Tigerwish's strike. Starlingtail leaped onto Breezepelt, and dug his teeth into his neck while clawing Breezepelt's back with his hind paws. With a nod from Tigerwish, Starlingtail jumped off of Breezpelt. Before he could recover himself, Tigerwish jumped forward and slammed into Breezepelt. Pinning the warrior under Tigerwish's paws, the Windclan warrior leaned forward and clamped his jaws lightly over Breezepelt's neck.

"Do it," the Dark Forest warrior hissed. "Do it. Kill me…Now!" Breezepelt narrowed his eyes as Tigerwish stepped away.

Tigerwish shook his head. "No. Then I wouldn't have a good mentor to help train me for the battle."

Breezepelt stood up and shook out his fur. "Wise choice." Flicking his tail towards the river, he gather Starlingtail and Tigerwish. "Let's go to the river. Thistleclaw will yowl right about-" A deep howl sounds through the forest. "Now," snarled Breezepelt, a smirk on his face.

Starlingtail shared a glance with Tigerwish and together the three toms ran through the forest to the river. Pushing through the undergrowth, they appeared beside the river. It ran slowly through the Dark Forest as dark as ever. As soon as all the Dark Forest warriors and clan cats were gathered, Thistleclaw stared them all down.

"Soon it will be time for the battle!" Approving yowls are thrown up into the endless darkness. "The weaklings known as the clans won't see what's coming! We will win this time, and we will avenge the deaths of Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, andTigerstar!" More yowls erupt from the gathered cats. "Clan cats, go back to your clans. Prepare on your own until tomorrow."

Tigerwish threw his head back and let out a yowl of success.

Tigerwish woke with the sunlight slanting down and landing on his face. He growled in frustration and put his paws over his eyes, trying to get some more sleep. He was tired after visiting the Dark Forest last night. A paw prodded him in the side and he opened one eye to see Honeydew standing over him.

"Wake up," she mewed softly. "Time for the Dawn Patrol. We're leaving soon."

Tigerwish growled inwardly as he got to his paws. Pushing past Honeydew, he entered the camp clearing and sat down, waiting for the rest of the patrol to gather. Fallowpaw skittered out from the apprentices den with Bluepaw following her. Fallowpaw slid to a stop beside Tigerwish and looked up at her mentor with round, green eyes. Greypaw came out and stood next to his sisters, waiting for Whitefire to come out of the warriors den.

After a few heartbeats, Whitefire, Leaftail, Honeydew, and Spottedpaw joined them. They traveled the three fox-lengths to the entrance and went out of the camp to patrol the borders.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Starlingtail P.O.V**_

Starlingtail woke to find his nest scattered around him. Before he had left the Dark Forest, he and Hawkmask had scuffled again. He doesn't know why, but they have always been enemies. He stood and stretch out his muscles. Pain shot up in back leg, and he remembered that he had pulled a muscle

Sighing, he pushed out of the warriors den and crossed the Thunderclan camp to the Medicine Cat's Den. Pushing through the trailing brambles he called out for Nettlestream. The she-cat backed out of the herb store and turned to face him.

"What do you need, Starlingtail," she asked, tilting her head. Honeymoon gazed at him curiously from the small pool at the corner of the den while soaking moss.

He looked back to Nettlestream. "My back leg hurts. I think I pulled a muscle." _I know I pulled a muscle._ Nettlestream sighed and waved her tail to the nest beside her.

"Come and sit. Let me look at you." Starlingtail did as she said as Honeymoon stuck her head into the herb store. "Now, I want you to try and stretch your leg out as far as you can." As she spoke, Honeymoon crossed over and dropped some poppy seeds by her feet.

Starlingtail stretch out his leg and when he got to a certain point he winced in pain and recoiled his leg. Nettlestream raised a paw and took it over his leg. She nodded and turned to Honeymoon.

"He just needs to stay off of it for a while." Nettlestream padded back to the herb store. "I'm going to continue sorting out the herbs." Nettlestream stuck her head back in and started pulling out the herbs once more.

Honeymoon turned back to Starlingtail. "Take these poppy seeds for the pain. Do as Nettlestream said, rest up. If it starts bothering you again, come back. I'll let Darklash know that you should be taken off of warrior duties for a day or two."

Starlingtail nodded and licked up the poppy seeds.

Starlingtail watched as Swiftfoot made her way over to the fresh-kill pile. He sat by Kestrelheart and the two toms shared a squirrel. Brambleheart sat a few tail-lengths away, her six kits tumbling over each other next to her. Starlingtail purred as Swiftfoot sat next to her siblings. The black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat cast a glance at Kestrelheart's mate.

"The kits are doing well," she commented looking back at her brothers. She caught Starlingtail's gaze and he looked away. _I don't want her finding out that I train in the Dark Forest. _He reminded himself. _I can't have her hate me. She's my sister for Starclan's sake!_

Starlingtail nodded in agreement and took another mouthful of squirrel. Kestrelheart purred and pressed up against his sister.

"I know. I'm so glad to be their father. They'll make fine warriors." Starlingtail saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw a faint shadow of Breezepelt. "Starlingtail, what's wrong? You look like Shadowclan just crashed into the hollow."

Starlingtail shook his head. "What? Oh, no. There's nothing wrong. It's just, I though I saw something peering over the edge of the cliff."

"Hmm, well I'll go and speak with Darklash. I'll take a few cats up there to investigate." With that, Kestrelheart got up and padded away to where Darklash was sitting with his two daughters, Mistypaw and Nightpaw. They exchanged a few words and Kestrelheart gathered a few cats and left, leaving leaves on the Thorn Barrier rustling.

"So, you didn't expect to see Breezepelt here, did you," asked Swiftfoot. Starling tail snapped his head back to his sister, with his eyes wide.

"What? H-how do you know about that," he asked in a fierce whisper. "Do you visit the Dark Forest too?"

Swiftfoot scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Starlingtail. Remember whom you saw last night in the Dark Forest by the river. Who was standing next to Darkstripe?"

Starlingtail closed his eyes and recalled the meeting Thistleclaw had called to order. And as Swiftfoot said, there was her black, white, and tortoiseshell pelt sitting next to Darkstripe.

"How come you never told me that you were visiting the Dark Forest," he asked, his gaze searching his sisters.

"Because I didn't think you needed to be told," she snarled. "I figured you already knew!"

"The Dark Forest is a dangerous place! You shouldn't be training there," he retorted, his voice beginning to rise. "Why did you start training there anyway?"

"I don't care if it's a dangerous place! I only went to the Dark Forest because I didn't feel loved! Cloverwish doesn't care about me. She only cares about her oh-so-special Kestrelheart." Swiftfoot turned away. "She doesn't care about me," she croaked.

Starlingtail leaned forward and touched his nose to his sister's ear. "She loves you, Swiftfoot. And if you don't realize that, at least realize that Robinbark does love you."

She turned to look at him once more. "R-really?" Swiftfoot peaked over her shoulder at Robinbark. "He does?"

"Yes, you'd be mouse-brained if you couldn't see it. He's head over tail for you." Starlingtail let out a light mrrrow of laughter. "And I can tell that you're head over tail for him too. Go speak to him."

Swiftfoot nodded. "Okay. I'll do that." Starlingtail watched as his sister padded over to Robinbark. She sat next to him, and he offered her some thrush. Swiftfoot took it without hesitation.

_Those two are going to be a wonderful couple. _Starlingtail cast a glance at Featherstripe. _If only she knew I loved her. Then she wouldn't be mooning over Flameclaw. _


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello everybody! I'm sorry that this chapter took sooo long to be put up. i had writer's block until i woke up this morning. lol! anyway i really hope you enjoy this chapt-_  
**

**_Morningstar: Just get on with it already!  
_**

**_Redpaw + Troutpaw: Yeah! We want to go to the Gathering already!  
_**

**_Thistleface: Alright! Jeesh, calm the freak down! Just don't hit me with Brambleheart's sledgehammer.  
_**

**_The Three Cats: *Grin Evily and lift teh sledgehammer*  
_**

**_Thistleface: Ahh! *runs away with the three cats chasing after her*  
_**

**_Thistlestar: Uhh, Read and Review? *Flinches as loud bang sounds* Ohh! That's gotta hurt!  
_**

**Chapter 21**

_**Morningstar P.O.V**_

Morningstar gazed around the Shadowclan camp and her gaze rested on the cats gathered by the entrance to camp. They were leaving for the gathering soon and she waited for Juniperfoot and Cloudpaw to join the rest of the cats. She stood and waved her tail when they appeared from the medicine den. Morningstar crossed the camp and stopped by Echomist, her deputy.

"Shadowclan," she raised her voice over the chatter. "Let's go!" She pushed off with her hind legs and her warriors followed her through the Shadowclan camp entrance.

The needles on the forest floor flew out from underneath her paws as she whizzed past the pines towards the lake. The full moon lit up the forest and her warrior ancestors shone brightly. When they reached the shore, the pebbles clattered beneath their feet. The tree bridge grew closer and the scent of Thunderclan was overwhelming. Undergrowth rustled a few fox-lengths ahead and Paddedstar darted out with his clanmates following. Morningstar slowed and signaled for her clan to do the same. Paddedstar waved his tail in thanks and the Shadowclan cats soon charged onward after the Thunderclan patrol.

When Morningstar and her clanmates arrived at the island, she realized that Riverclan wasn't there yet. _What is keeping Reedstar?_ She thought. As Thunderclan finished crossing, she jumped up on the tree bridge and dug her claws deep into the bark. It had rained recently and she didn't feel like getting her fur wet. Padding carefully across the tree, she scented that Windclan was already there. She felt the bridge shake as Echomist, Juniperfoot, and Cloudpaw jumped up behind her. A squeal rang through the air and Morningstar whipped around to see Cloudpaw clinging to a small branch over the silver water.

Juniperfoot bent down and grabbed Cloudpaw's scruff in his teeth. Morningstar let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to have to send the young Medicine cat apprentice back to camp. Echomist met Morningstar's worried gaze as she padded past. The Shadowclan deputy shrugged and jumped off the tree bridge. As Morningstar turned back around, she heard Juniperfoot scolding his apprentice.

"You need to be more careful, Cloudpaw." She heard him say. "You know how slippery the tree bridge gets after it rains."

Morningstar let out a soft mrrrow of laughter as she jumped down from the tree and landed on the shore. Pushing her way through the undergrowth, Morningstar scented Paddedstar just ahead of her. She slowed sow she wouldn't run into the Thunderclan leader and Echomist, who was padding beside Paddedstar, exchanging greetings. The Shadowclan leader sped up until she was in the clearing. Many cats mingled around her and the noise was over whelming. She frantically looked around, wanting to find a path to the Great Oak so she could get to her normal spot, but there was no path to be found.

A worried mew sounded behind her. "Morningstar? Are you okay?" The deep mew starled her and she whipped around. Letting out a sigh, she scolded herself by being startled by a simple Windclan warrior.

"Yes, Antfoot, I'm fine. I'm just looking for a path to get to the great oak," she mewed shakily. Forcing her fur to lie flat, she turned back around and noticed multiple cats had stopped and watched her. Some of her own clanmates watched her with curious eyes. Echomist stood a few tail lengths away, looking over her shoulder and swishing her tail on the ground.

"Come with me, Morningstar," her deputy suggested.

Morningstar nodded and padded behind Echomist. Rowanstar and Paddedstar gazed down at her from their spots in the branches of the Great Oak and Reedstar walked by her. He glanced at her like she was crazy because of her little show. She ducked her head, embarrassed by the way she acted and sped up glad to get to the Great Oak. She clawed her way up the tree and took her seat by Paddedstar. She nodded to the Thunderclan and Windclan leader. Reedstar sat down by Rowanstar.

Rowanstar rose to his feet and let out a yowl. "Let the Gathering begin!"

The chatter from the clan cats died down and the all turned their attention to the leaders. The Windclan leader nodded to Morningstar before he sat down. Shakily, Morningstar stood and looked out over the four clans.

"Shadowclan is doing well," she began. "We have three new warriors: Sootfur, Voletooth, and Mousetail. Fallowtail has passed away and we are all still recovering from our loss." Some of the cats below her bowed their heads while others had sorrow shine in their eyes. Dawnshadow and Russetwind pressed against eachother. "In happier matters, Streamtail has given birth to Rainpelt's kits. They are Riverkit, Hollykit, and Fernkit."

Rainpelt puffed out his chest and Morningstar could hear a faint purr. Morningstar sat down and motioned to Reedstar with her tail. The Riverclan leader nodded his thanks and stepped forward, as far as the branch would let him go.

"Riverclan is doing very well. The fish have flourished and we are as strong as ever." Reedstar glanced at his clan below him and Morningstar narrowed her eyes. _That sounded like a threat to me, Reedstar,_ she thought. But she didn't mention her suspicion and Reedstar went on. "We also have a new warrior. Thornpaw is now Thornfur. Seedpaw and Snowpaw will be having their warrior assessments tomorrow, and I hope they will pass. Whitekit, Tigerkit, Willowkit, and Flashkit have become apprentices. Their mentors are Icefoot, Dappledheart, Pebbleskip, and Sharpfoot. Mothflight's kits will be born soon. Our clan is strong." He repeated.

Morningstar narrowed her eyes again, but opened them as Paddedstar stood to share his news. "Prey is running well in Thunderclan. We have no problems what so ever. Thistlestar will be missed terribly but Willowbreeze has given birth to my kits." Mews of congratulations rippled through the clans. "Hopekit, Dewkit, Shadekit, Bumblekit, and Sootkit are their names. Foxpaw, Flamepaw, and Featherpaw became Foxtail, Flameclaw, and Featherstripe. Redkit and Troutkit are now Redpaw and Troutpaw. Their mentors are Kestrelheart and Cloverwish."

Paddedstar sat back down and Rowanstar rose to take his turn. "Windclan is doing well. The rabbits are starting to hide because of the coming cold weather. Peachpaw, Applepaw, and Moonpaw are now warriors. They are Peachfur, Appleclaw, and Moonshine. Mistypool has retired to the Elder's Den and Whiskerflight is now the clans only medicine cat." The medicine cats at the base of the tree shared sad glances. "Brackenkit and Shadowkit are now Brackenpaw and Shadowpaw. Spottedpaw and Hailpaw will have their warrior assessment in a moon." With that, the Windclan leader leaped from the tree and pushed through the clan cats.

Morningstar leaped down after him and Paddedstar and Reedstar followed. The four clans started to mingle and share tongues. Rowanstar and Reedstar didn't stop. They gathered their clans and started to leave. Morningstar shared a confused glance with Reedstar and the Thunderclan leader shrugged his shoulders. Shaking her head, Morningstar called out to her clan.

"Shadowclan, lets go home!" Her clan gathered and within moments they were streaking across the pebbly shore to Shadowclan territory.

_**Well? Did you like it? Not that bad of a cliff hanger this time. But You'll find out what happens with the clans in the next chapter... y**_**upp. anyway i hope you like it so go and Review! Do it fast! Do it!**


	22. Allegiances

_**Here are the current Allegiances for Warriors: A New Beginning.**_

_**Thunderclan**_

**_Leader:_** Paddedstar- dark cream tom with brown tail tip

_**Deputy:**_ Darklash- dark cream tom with brown tail tip

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Nettlestream- mottled brown she-cat

_**Apprentice:**_ Honeymoon

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Hazelfoot- dark brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail tip

Whitebelly-brown she-cat with a pure white belly

Sunblaze- bright ginger tom

_**Apprentice:**_ Creekpaw

Eaglefeather- ginger and white tom with long legs

Robinbark- brown and ginger tabby tom

Hollycloud- black she-cat with pale grey patches

_**Apprentice:**_ Nightpaw (she-cat)

Cloverwish- light brown she-cat with white belly and tail

_**Apprentice:**_ Troutpaw

Sagerun- pale grey tabby she-cat

Beetlenose- grey tom with white tipped pelt

Mouseleap- brown tabby tom with soft white tail

Poppyfern- dark red she-cat

_**Apprentice:**_ Mistypaw

Swiftfoot- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Kestrelheart-mottled grey tom

_**Apprentice:**_ Redpaw

Starlingtail- brown and black tom

Foxtail- reddish ginger she-cat

Featherstripe- light grey she-cat with darker stripes

Flameclaw- dark ginger tom

_**Apprectices:**_ (kits 6 moons+)

Honeymoon- short-haired golden brown she-cat

Redpaw- ginger tom

Troutpaw- dark brown tom

Creekpaw- light grey and silver tom

Ebonypaw- light ginger she-cat

Nightpaw- all black tom

Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat

Mistypaw- small blue-grey she-cat

_**Queens:**_ (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Brambleheart: dark tabby she-cat with white patches (Mother of Kestrelheart's kits: Flowerkit- tortoiseshell, white, and tabby she-cat; Burnkit- ginger tom; Shellkit- pale ginger-grey she-cat; Milkkit-light cream she-cat; Swallowkit- brown and grey tabby tom; and Whiskerkit- small dark tabby tom with amber eyes)

Willowbreeze- pale grey she-cat with lighter muzzle (Mother of Paddedstar's kits: Hopekit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat; Dewkit- light cream and silver she-cat; Shadekit- dark grey tabby tom; Bumblekit- brown tabby tom with grey tail; and Sootkit- light grey tom with white paws

_**Elders:**_ (retired warriors)

Berrypatch- long-cream furred she-cat with patches of ginger

Leopardflight- spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes

Wildheart- brown tabby tom

_**Riverclan**_

_**Leader:**_ Reedstar- very light tan tabby tom with green eyes

_**Apprentice:**_ Flashpaw

_**Deputy:**_ Lakeshine- golden she-cat with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Troutleap-light brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice:** _Owlstream

_**Warriors:**_ (Tom's and she-cats without kits)

Sharpfoot- white and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Yellowtail-grey she-cat with nice long fur and a lithe body

_**Apprentice:**_ Cedarpaw

Kinkfur-tabby tom with blue eyes and very messy fur

Weaseltail- brown tabby tom with grey flecks on his muzzle

Fernclaw- dark grey she-cat with light flecks

Pikemouth- black tom with a white muzzle and tail tip, with a grey belly

_**Apprentice:**_ Snowpaw

Silverfur- light gray-blue she-cat with a white tail

Lilystem- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_**Apprentice:**_ Seedpaw

Dappledheart - very pretty grey she-cat with white dapples

_**Apprentice:**_ Tigerpaw

Weedwhisker- grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebbleskip- light brown tom

_**Apprentice:**_ Willowpaw

Maplebark-tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby spots

Icefoot- very light grey tabby she-cat with a pure white paw

_**Apprentice:**_ Whitepaw

Thornfur- small tom with a golden-brown pelt

**Apprentices:** (Kits 6 moons +)**  
**

Seedpaw- grey and brown she-cat

Snowpaw- white she-cat with very light grey specks

Cedarpaw- dark grey tom

Owlstream- dark brown she-cat

Whitepaw- white tom with patches of light grey

Tigerpaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw- light and dark ginger she-cat

Flashpaw- light brown tabby tom with flecks of white

_**Queens:**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Mothflight- Light tan she-cat (expecting Pebbleskip's kits)

_**Elders:**_ (Retired warriors)

Softpelt- white she-cat whose fur is very soft

Ravenwing- a black she-cat with white paws

Greywillow- a grey tabby tom

Mudfoot- a light brown tom with dark brown paws

_**Windclan**_

_**Leader:**_ Rowenstar- black tom with a white tipped tail

_**Deputy:**_ Heatherstep- black and tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

_**Apprentice:**_ Hailpaw

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Whiskerflight- light brown and white tabby tom with black and silver patches

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Thrushpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Antfoot- white tabby tom with grey speckles

_**Apprentice:**_ Brackenpaw

Rabbitpelt- dark brown she-cat with a white tail

Crowheart- dark grey tabby tom with black chest fur

Morningdew- pale brown tabby she-cat with dark tan belly

Goldentail- light golden-brown tom

Stormcloud- dark grey tom

Honeydew- light brown and tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Apprentice:**_ Spottedpaw

Whitefire- White and dark ginger she-cat

Leaftail- light tabby she-cat

Tigerwish- light tabby tom with white paws

_**Apprentice:**_ Shadowpaw

Snowburn-white she-cat with light ginger and brown patches

Mosspelt- white tom with grey patches

Peachfur- pale grey and ginger she-cat

Appleclaw- dark reddish ginger tom

Moonshine- light grey and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

_**Apprentices:**_ (kits 6 moons+)

Spottedpaw- striking tortoiseshell she-cat with dark speckled belly and tail

Hailpaw- black tom with grey tipped tail and muzzle

Brackenpaw- light ginger and brown she-cat

Shadowpaw- dark grey tom

_**Queens:**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dawnbelly-light brown she-cat with blue-grey belly (mother of Crowheart's kits: Greykit- all grey tom, Fallowkit- black and pale brown she-cat, and Bluekit- light grey she-cat)

Ravenheart- white she-cat with black chest fur (expecting Stormcloud's kits)

_**Elders:**_ (retired warriors)

Sandfur- light ginger she-cat with white chest fur

Rainstep- grey and silver tabby tom with white paws

Heavygrowl- dark grey tom with a bad temper

Fuzzycloud- white she-cat with grey tipped, very fuzzy fur

Mistypool-light gray-blue she-cat with beautiful amber eyes (retired medicine cat)

_**Shadowclan**_

_**Leader:**_ Morningstar- light ginger she-cat

_**Deputy:**_ Echomist-silver tabby she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Juniperfoot- white tom with red paws

_**Apprentice:**_ Cloudpaw

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Crookedflight- tabby tom

Windrunner- pale gray tom

Nightfoot- light grey she-cat with a jet-black paw

Amberstep- sandy grey she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

_**Apprentice:** _Brownpaw

Cedarcreak- light brown and black tabby tom

Cinderfur-grey tom

Ashpelt-dark grey she-cat with a light grey tail

Rainpelt- dark golden-brown tom

Thornfoot- Pale orange tom with light brown paws

Starktail- black and silver tabby tom

Petalflower- pale red she-cat

Lilyheart- black and white she cat with ginger patches on belly

Sparrowflash- dark brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice**_: Mossypaw

Scartalon- dark brown tabby tom who's missing a claw

Peppershake- light brown she-cat with black specks

Snakeleap- golden and light brown tom

Sootfur- dark grey tabby she-cat

Voletooth- brown tabby tom

Mousetail- light brown and white she-cat

_**Apprentices:**_ (Kits 6 moons+)

Mossypaw- light silver-grey tom with a black muzzle

Brownpaw- light brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw- white tabby she-cat

_**Queens:** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Streamtail- pale grey she-cat with a dark grey tail (Mother of Rainpelt's kits: Riverkit- silver and light grey she-cat; Hollykit- black she-cat; Fernkit- tortoiseshell she-cat)

_**Elders:**_ (retired warriors)

Russetwind- dark ginger tom

Gorsepelt- light brown tom with wild dark brown stripes

Dawnshadow- light grey she-cat with a black belly


	23. Chapter 22

**_Hello my fellow fanfictioners! lol. i'm sorry it to soooo very very long to put up this chapter but look! It's here! I had a very bad case of writers block and i couldn't get it to go away. it still isn't fully gone but it went away enough that i could finish this chapter and the one for Amberpaw's Prophecy. but, other than that, i'm good and satisfied. _  
**

**_Paddedstar: I hope you really like this chapter!_**

**_Thistleface: They should. It took me a week to come up with it!_**

**_Willowbreeze: Yeah. i think they should because of what happens with-_**

**_Thistleface: No! DON'T SAY IT! Spoilers. :3 _**

**_Paddedstar: *raises eyebrow* ooookaaay?_**

**_Thistlestar: Read and Review!_**

**Chapter 22**

_**Paddedstar P.O.V.**_

The Thunderclan cats pushed their way through the undergrowth towards the hollow. All the cats were chattering with excitement. Darklash padded beside the Thunderclan leader, Paddedstar. Nettlestream, Eaglefeather, and Sunblaze were chatting about the gathering. Paddedstar glanced back over his shoulder at Nettlestream. All medicine cats have a special bond that makes them very different then regular clan cats. Sadness flashed across the medicine cat's eyes as she wouldn't be sharing half-moon gatherings at the moonpool anymore with Mistypool, the Windclan's old medicine cat-who has retired to the Elder's den.

As they got closer to the Thunderclan camp, Paddedstar heard faint mews. He strained his ears to pick up what they were saying.

"….Paddedstar. Starlingtail and Swiftfoot…"

"…know…must hurry…hear something!"

Paw steps pounded faintly in front of the group and they grew louder as they came closer to Paddedstar. He shared a confused glance with Nettlestream and Darklash. The clan lasped into silence when Hollycloud and Mouseleap slid to a stop a fox-length away. They seemed out of breath from their run.

"What is it," Paddedstar demanded. He stopped and the cats behind him stood still listening intently. "What's wrong?"

Hollycloud shared a glance with Mouseleap, then she turned back to Paddedstar. "Swiftfoot and Starlingtail are gone," she blurted out.

Surprised gasps and mews erupted from the Thunderclan cats. Only Darklash and Paddedstar remained calm. "What do you mean gone," asked Darklash. "You mean they just disappeared?"

Paddedstar narrowed his eyes. "They were guarding the camp. I know Swiftfoot, she wouldn't leave the camp unguarded."

Mouseleap stepped forward. "But Starlingtail would."

Featherstripe called out a rebuttal. "No he wouldn't! I know Starlingtail he's as good a cat as the rest of us!"

More murmurs rose up so loud that Paddedstar couldn't think straight. He rounded on his clan. "Quiet," he howled. The clan quieted once more under his hard stare. "Thank you." He turned back to Mouseleap and Hollycloud. "Now, where do you-"

Honeymoon cut him off. "Hold on there, Paddedstar." She pushed past Nettlestream and stood next to her clan leader. "I know where they disappeared to."

"Where," Paddedstar asked. Nettlestream stared at her apprentice.

Honeymoon stared into Paddedstar's eyes. He shrank back in his pelt, feeling like she was looking deep into his soul. "I had treated unexplainable wound's on both of them. I've found tufts of fur stuck in their claws when they come in for poultices or leaf wraps. One of the tufts of fur I found, belonged to Hawkmask. Now, where does Hawkmask train at night? Who is he in allegiance with?"

Paddedstar's eyes grew wide. He felt a shiver go down his spine and his fur started to rise. "The Dark Forest."

Honeymoon nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Cloverwish gasped from the middle of the clan cats. She shoved her way through with Sunblaze following her. The she-cat seethed with fury and Paddedstar knew what was coming. Cloverwish glared at Honeymoon.

"How dare you accuse my kits of training in the Dark Forest," she hissed. "I know my kits. They wouldn't do anything to abandon our clan."

Sunblaze ran his tail down her back. "Cloverwish, calm down."

Cloverwish rounded on her mate. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she whipped back around to face Paddedstar. He shrank back and before the she-cat could say anymore, a cry rang out from the direction of the hollow. Paddedstar stood ram-rod straight. After a moment, another cry rang out, this time it was the voice of Willowbreeze.

"Help!" At this, Paddedstar, Darklash, and Sunblaze took of with incredible speed. The clan ran after them snarling in fury.

Darklash dashed next to Paddedstar. "I swear to Starclan, if Shadowclan is taking advantage of our stalled time with Hollycloud and Mouseleap-" He cast a glance at the two warriors who looked on with wide eyes. "Then I'm going to put them on apprentice duties for a moon."

The four cats in lead rounded a oak tree and crashed through the thorn barrier. Dark foul smelling cats battled with the few warriors that were left and they outnumbered the Thunderclan cat's greatly. Paddedstar drew in a breath and let out a yowl.

"Thunderclan! Attack!" With this, all of the warriors and apprentices let out howls of fury and leaped into the battle. Paddedstar stood, looking for an enemy to attack, when he saw a grey and white tabby pelt. At first, he thought it was Thistlestar. But, he then noticed that the cat was much more muscular. _Thistleclaw!_

_The Dark Forest is attacking Thunderclan when most of the clan was out of camp! Did this happen to the otherclans too? Or is it just Thunderclan that Thistleclaw wants to take down?_

Paddedstar was swept off of his paws when a dark tabby tom with darker stripes plowed into him. He let out a starled yowl as we was dragged under writhing bodies.

"Darkstripe," he growled, pushing up with all of his might. "You will never bring me down! Never!"

Teeth flashed as Darkstripe sneered. His amber eyes glowed and it sent a chill down Paddedstar's spine. "I will never stop until I have brought Thunderclan down. Nor will Thistleclaw." Darkstripe ducked his head down with incredible speed, but Paddedstar was faster. He flashed to the side- Darkstripe's teeth snapped a mouse-length away from Paddedstar's ear.

All of a sudden, the Dark Forest warriors fled the camp. Paddedstar stood with his head low looking around in confusion. He then remembered Willowbreeze and dashed across the camp to the nursery. Brambleheart was curled around her kits protectively, her ears still laid back. Her six kits eyes shone from underneath her tail. Paddedstar glanced around the den for Willowbreeze and found her crouching at the back of the den.

The Thunderclan leader took a cautious step forward. "Willowbreeze? Are you okay?" He took another step forward. "What happened?"

The she-cat looked up sharply, her ears perked up. "Paddedstar? Oh, Paddedstar!" She stood up and crossed the den quickly. "It was Thistleclaw. He came in and tried to take the kits. He…he took Hopekit." Sadness over took her and she flopped onto the mossy floor of the den, her shoulders shaking in a sob.

"No," he whispered. He threw his head back and let out a grief-stricken yowl. "No!"

_**Oooooh! Well, review and tell me what you think! How much do you like it?! don't worry, nothing THAT bad is going to happen to Hopekit. Well, anyway, unless you want something bad to happen to her. Review and tell me what you want to happen to Hopekit. I will choose whatever idea i like the best. :3**_


	24. Chapter 23

**_Okay, so it didn't take me that long to write this. So, that means my writers block is pretty much gone for this story! YAY! now time to unblock it for Forbidden Love. *sigh*_  
**

**_Mossypaw: Will you hurry up already?  
_**

**_Thistleface: I'm sorry okay?  
_**

**_Mossypaw: No! It's not okay! *seeths with anger*  
_**

**_Thistleface: Okay, Mossypaw just calm down just-No! AHHHHH!  
_**

**_Mossypaw: *chases Thistleface with sledgehammer*  
_**

**_Morningstar: Uhhh...read and review? *crash!*  
_**

**_Thistleface: Ha! Missed me!  
_**

**_*Crash!*  
_**

**_Thistleface: Ow...  
_**

**Chapter 23**

_**Mossypaw P.O.V.**_

Mossypaw shivered in his nest. Blackstar's words came floating back to him from his dream. _The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Feather of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil. _That mean's he's the Mossyflower. So he and three other clan cats will save the clans from the darkest force of evil. _But what or who is the evil? And who are the others?_

A paw prodded him in the side and he opened on of his blue eyes to a slit. Brownpaw was standing over him still poking him with a paw. Mossypaw swatted it away.

"Go away," he moaned. "Can't a cat get any sleep around here? Leave me alone for Starclan's sake."

Brownpaw let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter. "I guess you can miss your warrior ceremony then. See if I care."

At this, Mossypaw sat up with his ears perked. "What?!" His eyes grew wide and he scrambled out of his nest, trying to clean his fur as he ran out of the den.

Brownpaw followed, bursting with laughter. "Oh my Starclan! You should see yourself, Mossypaw!"

Mossypaw flattened his ears to drown out Brownpaw's voice. Trotting across the Shadowclan camp, he stopped by Flatrock, where Morningstar was standing. She gazed down at him with narrowed eyes. _Does she know about the prophecy, too?_ He thought. Mossypaw watched as Morningstar threw her head back and let out a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here below Flatrock for a clan meeting!"

Heads poked out of dens and bodies gathered around Mossypaw as the clan gathered to hear what Morningstar had to say. As they all gathered, Mossypaw looked around for Mousetail. The light brown and white she-cat padded from the warriors den chatting with Snakeleap. The she-cat gazed at Snakeleap with loving eyes and Mossypaw's heart sank. He turned back to Morningstar, trying to hide his hurt.

"Today is a day that Mossypaw becomes a warrior," Morningstar mewed. The clan cheered out Mossypaw's name. Morningstar quieted the clan with a wave of her tail and she looked down at Mossypaw. He stuck out his chest, trying to look proud and excited, but he wasn't sure he was fooling anyone. "Mossypaw, please step forward."

The young tom took a hesitant step forward as Morningstar leaped from Flatrock to land in front of Mossypaw.

"Mossypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your clan even at the cost of your life," she asked, gazing at him with her blue eys.

He nodded. "I do."

Morningstar blinked slowly. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." The clan waited in anticipation while Mossypaw shrank back inside. "Mossypaw, from this day forward you will be know as Mossyo-"

"Wait!" Mossypaw jumped up, interrupting Morningstar. The clan gasped and a flash of anger crossed Morningstar's eyes. Mossypaw knew he'd done the wrong thing by interrupting his clan leader, but he went on. "May I choose my warrior name?"

Shocked murmurs erupted from the clan.

"Choose his own name?"

"Who does he think he is?"

"He just interrupted Morningstar!"

"I know!" One agreed. "Keep him an apprentice for another moon!"

Hawkmask appeared at the front of the group. "No one interrupts the clan leader! Mossypaw, you just made the wrong choice."

Mossypaw watched with wide eyes as Hawkmask's muscles tensed. Morningstar jumped up and stepped in front of Mossypaw. "Hawkmask, don't you dare try to attack this apprentice. If you touch one hair on Mossypaw's pelt, you will be exiled from Shadowclan and you will never be welcome back here."

Hawkmask slunk away, growling. Morningstar turned back to Mossypaw and nodded. "Yes," she mewed. Scoffs came from a few cats in the crowed but Morningstar ignored them. "You may choose your own warrior name."

Mossypaw dipped his head. "Thank you, Morningstar." He turned to the clan. "I would like to be called Mossyflower, in honor of Hopeflower." He ducked his head. "My mother."

Morningstar looked at him kindly. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure she'll aproove of it. And so do I"

"Mossypaw," she continued. "From this day forward, you will be known as Mossyflower, in honor of your mother. Starclan honors your bravery and truthfulness and we welcome you as a full member of Shadowclan."

"Mossyflower! Mossyflower! Mossyflower!" Mossyflower looked happily at Morningstar and understanding flashed in her blue eyes.

"I know why you chose your name," whispered Morningstar, only loud enough to hear. "The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Feather of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil."

Mossyflower looked at Morningstar shocked. "So you _do_ know!"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes, I do. And so does Juniperfoot." The medicine cat heard his name and crossed over to the two cats. "We were told by our mentors. I was told by Blackstar and Juniperfoot was told by Littlecloud."

Juniperfoot, now understanding what they were talking about, nodded. "Yes. I know who the other's are, but one of them is still a kit. She will need to be told soon or all of the clans and Starclan will fall."

Mossyflower gulped. "Then we must hurry and find the others."

Morningstar and Juniperfoot shared a glance. Morningstar opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, she just nodded. Together the three cat' moved towards Echomist, informing her that they were heading to the other three clans in search of something important. Echomist was confused at first, but with a certain look from Morningstar, she agreed to help with leading the clan in her absence and to help Cloudpaw with the medicine cat duties. They set off for Riverclan first, heading towards the halfbridge by Riverclan territory.

When the three cats reached the Riverclan boarder, they crossed it without a moments hesitation.

"We don't have time to sit around and wait," mewed Morningstar when Mossyflower hesitated. "Let's go."

She waved her tail at him and he followed obediently. Before they were a few tail-lengths over the boarder, fresh Riverclan scent hit Mossyflower's nose like a rock. He cringed back, trying to get away from the smell but he knew that it was no use. Dappledheart, Yellowtail, Lakeshine, Cedarpaw, and Tigerpaw appeared around a clump of reeds. Tigerpaw bristled as soon as he saw the Shadowclan cats.

"Shadowclan," he snarled. "Attack! Riverclan, attack!" Tigerpaw charged at Mossyflower and plowed into the young warrior. Tigerpaw pushed with all his might but Mossyflower didn't budge. Mossyflower looked down at the apprentice.

"Stop," mewed Mossyflower with ahint of annoyance. "You can't take me down." He shoved Tigerpaw away with a paw and Tigerpaw snarled when he was knocked backwards. Dappledheart stepped forward with her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Don't touch my apprentice!" She took another threatening step forward. "If you touch Tigerpaw again I will tear off your pelt and-"

"Stop," growled Morningstar. "Can't you see that we mean peace? Look at us-" She swept her tail towards Mossyflower and Juniperfoot. "Do we look like a battle patrol to you?"

Dappledheart ducked her head. "No, Morningstar."

"I thought so." Morningstar stood straighter and raised her head. "Now, take us to Reedstar please."

Lakeshine stepped forward. "Dappledheart, take Tigerpaw and go ahead to the camp. Inform Reedstar that Morningstar, Juniperfoot and-" Lakeshine looked at Mossyflower. "-Mossypaw wish to speak with him."

Dappledheart nodded and gathered Tigerpaw with a flick of her tail. With a nod from Lakeshine, the two Riverclan cats raced off in the direction of the Riverclan camp.

"Please excuse my warrior and apprentice, Morningstar." Lakeshine waved her tail as she turned ans started walking away. "Please follow me. Yellowtail, cover the back of the patrol. Cedarpaw, keep Mossypaw company."

Mossyflower lashed his tail angrily. "It's Mossyflower," he mewed, trying to hide his anger. "I'm now a warrior."

Lakeshine cast a glance over her shoulder. "Congratulations," she mewed, her tone flat. Mossyflower sighed, deciding it was no use trying to argue. Instead, he followed the Riverclan she-cat away from the border.

_**Ooooh. Wanna know what happens next? You do? Well you will just have to wait! Sorry! But i need to write the next chapter (which might not take too long) it will be in Snowpaw's perspective so that you can see what happens with the shadowclan cats and reedstar and the riverclan medicine cat...i can't think of their name right now but..yeah. so anyway i hope you liked it. please review! They make me happy!**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello all! I hope you really like this chapter :3 anyway time for reviewssss...**

**To Wildcroconaw: I think so too. Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity said it was okay for me to use Hopeflower's name for it was one that she had come up with and is in one of her stories. anyway, i'm sure that they will rescure Hopekit, for it would ruin the prophecy. but isn't that what Thistleclaw and Mapleshade want? bum bum buuuuum! ^_^**

**Thistleface: ...well...aaaanyway. time for you to read this story, like it, and review happily.**

**Mossyflower: shut up and get on with the story already**

**Thistleface: it doesn't help if you start to talk!**

**Thistlestar: Thistlestar!**

**Mossyflower+Thistleface: shut up!**

**Thistlestar: *slinks away. comes back a few moments later with sledgehammer***

**Mossy+Thistle: *backs away shaking their heads.***

**Thistlestar: *grins evily and chases the two cats***

**Snowdrop: great i guess i have to start this by myself. Ignore those three and-*crash!*-read and-*crash!-review! *crash!***

***terrified screams come from somewhere in back room***

**Chapter 24**

_**Snowdrop P.O.V.**_

Snowdrop stood by her sister, Seedfur, at the edge of the stream by the Riverclan camp. She was thinking of a way to tell her of the prophecy that Thistlestar had told her about a few sun-rises ago. Snowdrop shivered at the memory and turned to her sister, who sat gazing down at the clear, blue water. Scales on a trout flashed beneath the water.

"Seedfur," Snowdrop began. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it," asked Seedfur, without looking up from the water. She flashed a paw out to the water and scooped a flopping fish onto the bank beside them.

"I'm involved in this Prophecy. Thistlestar gave it to me the night I came back to camp." Seedfur just nodded. "Seedfur!" Snowdrop butted her sister on the shoulder with her head. The fish splashed back into the water with a plop. "You're not listening to me!"

Seedfur glared at her sister, her ears laid back. "I'm sorry, okay? I was trying to fish here!"

"And I'm trying to tell you something important," Snowdrop flashed back.

Seedfur sighed and her anger faded. "Okay, go ahead. Tell me what you need to tell me."

"I'm involved in a prophecy that Thistlestar gave to me the night that I came back. She said: The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Feather of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil. I believe that I'm the Drop of Snow." Snowdrop watched her sisters' reaction.

First, the she-cat was confused, now she looked excited. Her tail was up in the air in a heartbeat. "I know who the Shining Moon is!"

Snowdrop's eyes widened in excitement. "Who," she asked. "Who is it?"

"Moonshine! From Windclan!" Seedfur smirked. "I'm good at this stuff!" The grey and brown she-cat purred and pressed up against Snowdrop.

Snowdrop stepped back from the stream and turned towards the Riverclan camp. "Guess we better find out the other two."

As the two she-cats neared the camp, they heard wary murmurs and Reedstar's voice call out for Troutleap. Snowdrop hurried and pushed through the entrance to the camp to see Lakeshine's tail disappear into Reedstar's den. Who she saw follow Lakeshine surprised her. Morningstar, Juniperfoot, and Mossypaw. _Wait! Mossy…_ Snowdrop gasped and whipped around to face her sister.

"Mossypaw is the Mossy Flower," she whispered, quiet enough that only her sister heard. "That means we only need to know one more. The Feather of Hope..huh."

Seedfur pushed passed Snowdrop and crossed the camp to the fresh-kill pile. Snowdrop followed and chose a plump trout to feast on. "Just don't worry about it," mewed Seedfur, her words mumbled by the food in her mouth. "We can deal with it tomorrow if we have to. Before Mossypaw leaves, talk to him about it."

Snowdrop cast a glance at Reedstar's den. "I wonder why they're here." As she spoke, Reedstar appeared outside of his den. She quickly looked away, hoping that Reedstar hadn't seen her staring. But it was too late. He was crossing over to where the two she-cats were sitting. Snowdrop took an uneasy bite of her trout.

"Snowdrop?" Snowdrop looked up at the sound of Reedstar's voice. She swallowed.

"Yes, Reedstar."

"May you please come with me," he mewed, his deep voice sounding hesitant.

Snowdrop stood on unsteady paws. "Sure."

With that one word, she followed Reedstar into his den. When she pushed through, six pairs of eyes stared at her in the dim light. She shrank back inside, unsure on what to do. _Do they know about the prophecy? _She cast a glance at Mossypaw. _Does he know I'm the Drop of Snow?_

"The Drop of Snow, the Mossy Flower, the Flower of Hope, and the Shining Moon, will come together to save the clans from the darkest force of evil." Reedstar's voice echoed in the den under the tree roots. "You, Snowdrop, are the Drop of Snow, yes?" Snowdrop nodded. "And Mossyflower, here, is the Mossy Flower." Snowdrop nodded again, knowing where Reedstar is going. "Do you know who the other's are?"

"Moonshine is Shining Moon. But…but I don't know who the Feather of Hope is," Snowdrop mewed in a quiet voice. Morningstar and Reedstar exchanged glances. They each turned to their medicine cats and started talking in low voices. Mossyflower exchanged a glance with Snowdrop. He nodded towards the entrance and she nodded in return.

She scooted backwards and exited the den with Mossyflower following. Once they were outside, they sat near the entrance, ears trained back to catch the conversation going on inside. Eyes watched them from different places in the camp. Owlstream came into the camp carrying herbs, cast a glance their way, and disappeared behind the boulder into the small cave that was the medicine cats' den. Squeals came from the direction of the nursery and Mothflight's new kits came tumbling out, chasing a butterfly as they went.

The two kits skidded to a stop in front of Mossyflower and gave him a distasteful sniff. Jaykit cringed back and covered his nose with a paw.

"He smells weird," the small kit complained. "Snowdrop, where is he from?"

Snowdrop cast an amused glance at Mossyflower. "He's from Shadowclan."

Jaykit's fur startled to bristle while his sister, Shykit, looked at the Shadowclan tom with a curious gaze. Mossyflower just let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter and swept the kits away with his tail, pushing them towards the nursery.

"Go back to your mother," he mewed. Jaykit protested by biting down on his tail. Mossyflower let out a yelp as Shykit joined her brother by digging her claws into his silver-grey tail. "Are all kits like this in Riverclan," he asked Snowdrop.

Snowdrop raised a paw, licked it, and drew it over her ear. "Aren't they like this in Shadowclan?"

Mossyflower shook his head as he tried to pry the kits off of his tail. "No, we scare them in bahaving by telling them that Thunderclan warriors are going to come and eat them." He attempted one more time to move the kits, but they wouldn't budge.

Snowdrop chuckled. "Jaykit, Shykit, why don't you go ask Russetwind and Dawnshadow to tell you a story about Mistystar and Leopardstar. Or how about a tale about Hawkfrost."

The kits immediately jumped away from Mossyflower's tail and raced off towards the elder's den. Mossyflower sighed heavily and plopped onto the ground, stretching out his limbs. Snowdrop stared at the dirt covered floor, trying not to admire the sun shining on his pelt. She looked up towards Silverpelt, watching as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

"Thank you, Snowdrop." Mossyflower's mew starled Snowdrop, and she jumped a little. She didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, thinking of what to say.

"Who do you think the Feather of Hope is," she asked, trying to sound casual. Mossyflower rose and sat down next to her, their fur almost brushing.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out, won't we."

"Yeah." Snowdrop looked back towards the horizon. "I guess we will."

**oh i love how it seems like they are starting to like each other. Snowdrop doesn't wanna show-**

**Snowdrop: Shut up! *slaps tail over Thistleface's mouth* Just Shut Up!**

**Mossyflower: *stumbles up to two she-cats* whats going on? *yawns***

**Snow+Thistle: *share a glance* nothing **

**Mossyflower: *narrows eyes* oookaay?**

**Thistleface: hehe**

**Snowdrop: *smiles nervously***


	26. Chapter 25

**_Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but eh. What the heck? At least it's another chapter _****_right? Well, anyway, i hope you like it. So go and read in review!_**

**Chapter 25**

_**Hopekit P.O.V**_

Hopekit shivered as a big and muscular grey and white tabby tom paced in front of her. She missed Willowbreeze and wanted to be in the nice, warm nursery. Instead, she was in a dark place with no moon or stars to light up the dark. The grass was slimy and it smelled horribly of rotting wood. She watched the tom with wide eyes, only closing them to blink.

"Who are you," she squeaked quietly, not wanting to speak any louder. The tom stopped pacing and turned towards her. He flashed his teeth and unsheathed his claws, digging them into the ground.

"I'm Thistleclaw, my dear Hopekit," he purred. The way he spoke gave Hopekit chills and somehow she knew that this cat wasn't very nice. Hopekit started to back away, fear starting to take over her small body. She looked around, wanting to find a way back, when she bumped into something. She slowly turned her head and saw a large white tom. He was handsome and looked a lot nicer than Thistleclaw.

Hopekit gulped as the tom stepped in front of her protectively. Thistleclaw's lips pulled back in a snarl and the small kit's eyes grey wide. The white tom started speaking, his low voice rumbled in her ears.

"Leave her alone, Thistleclaw," he boomed. "She is not for you to have."

Thistleclaw let out a menacing _mrrow_ of laughter. "Oh, Whitestorm. Don't you know that Starclan cat's should be here?" He swept his tail around him. "In the Dark Forest? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Whitestorm. You never learn do you?" Thistleclaw smirked. "I guess I'll have to teach you."

The white and grey tabby tom leaped forward and Whitestorm pushed off with his hind paws. Hopekit watched in horror as the two large toms met in the air and fell to the ground in a ball of teeth and claws. Snarls rang out and echoed through the forsest and Hopekit turned tail and fled. She saw light ahead after many fox-lengths and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hopekit!" A voice in the distance called out her name. She perked her ears, and she heard the voice again. "Hopekit! Hurry!" The voice came from the light and she pushed off the ground, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat loomed in the distance and Hopekit saw her eyes fill with relief. "Oh, Hopekit! I'm glad you're alright." The tortoiseshell looked behind Hopekit. "Wh-where's Whitestorm?"

"He…he and Thistleclaw started fighting. I ran away after that." She looked up at the she-cat with wide eyes full of fear. "Am I safe here?"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes, you are safe here. This is Starclan."

At the mention of this name Hopekit shrank backwards, her fur bristling. "Oh no! Am I dead? No! I can't be! Willowbreeze," she cried. "Willowbreeze!"

"Shush, young one," the tortoiseshell soothed. "It's okay. You are not dead. It is not yet your time to join Starclan. In the meantime, let's go find Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather."

Hopekit tilted her head. "Aren't they the three?"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes."

Hopekit started padding after the tortoiseshell with her tail straight in the air. "Who are you? What's your name? What clan are you from?"

The she-cat looked over her shoulder and purred. "Patience dear one. You will find out in good time."

Hopekit crashed through a frond of ferns and the butterfly she was chasing fluttered higher, out of the small kits reach. She looked back at the tortoiseshell who walked a little ways behind her. Hopekit waited for her to catch up then started prancing ahead, looking around in wonder at the beautiful surroundings.

"Poppyfrost?" A mew sounded ahead of the two she-cats and a grey she-cat appeared with a golden-brown tom beside her. The tortoiseshell nodded.

"Lionblaze, Cinderheart, I think you should know who this is," mewed Poppyfrost, motioning to Hopekit with her tail.

Lionblaze took a few paw-steps toward Hopekit and studied her with amber eyes. A black she-cat stood behind Cinderheart and her dazzling green eyes stood out like bright flowers in a dark shadow. After a few more heartbeats of studying her, Lionblaze stepped back and looked once more at Poppyfrost. Hopekit was confused. Was she special?

"She is the Feather of Hope in the-" Poppyfrost slapped her tail over Lionblaze's mouth. "What," he mumbled around a mouthful of fur.

"She cannot know yet," she hissed. The black she-cat stepped out from behind Cinderheart and looked at Hopekit with kind eyes.

The she-cat whispered into Lionblaze's ear and the tom stepped back. The black she-cat stopped in front of Poppyfrost. "I'm sure that she can know. The other's know already." She cast a glance at Hopekit and Hopekit looked at Lionblaze. He blinked once, no expression on his face. "Thistlestar must be the one to tell her though."

A white and grey tabby she-cat stepped out from behind a cedar tree. "No, she must be told by the one she is decended from. Dovewing must tell her."

Lionblaze shared a glance with Cinderheart. "Well, where is she then, Thistlestar?"

Thistlestar pulled herself forward until she stood by Hopekit. Looking down at the kit, she spoke, loud and clear.

"The last I saw Dovewing, she was talking to Russetfur and Blackstar by the Shimmering River. Firestar was with them, so was Bluestar. Hollyleaf, why don't you go fetch her. We will wait here."

Hollyleaf sighed and nodded. The black she-cat whipped around and raced off in the direction of swaying grass. Hopekit looked back at Poppyfrost.

"Who's Dovewing," she asked.

Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart all looked at Hopekit, examining her amber eyes. Poppyfrost spoke first. "She is one of the Three who had saved the clans," the she-cat mewed. "And she is going to tell you your are the Feather of Hope, Hopekit."

**_Bum! Bum! Bum! So what'dya think? Review and tell me if you liked it!_**

**_Poppyfrost: Of course they liked it! I'm in it! Duh!_**

**_Lionblaze: No they liked it because i was in it!_**

**_Hollyleaf: No me!_**

**_Cinderheart: NO ME!_**

**_Whitestorm: WHITESTORM!_**

**_Thistleface: *gazes at cats like their crazy* ooooookaaaaaay?_**

**_Hopekit: Review please!_**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay everyone. I hope you enjoyed this book and I'm going to continue it in my next book called Warriors: Hopekit's Destiny. I will do the reviews and then I will end this book with a little excitement. How bout that? Well this is going to be the very last chapter in Warriors: A New Beginning. It's going to be short. I'm sorry about that but, I still hope you like it.**

**Chapter 26**

**Hopekit's P.O.V.**

Hopekit watched as Whitestorm stumbled up to the five cats and collapsed on the ground. She hopped back, not wanting to get blood on her fur. The crimson liquid pooled around Whitestorm, gushing from his belly. Thistlestar snapped instructions to Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart, telling them to fetch any medicine cat they could find. Hopekit watched in horror as Whitestorm grew weaker and Thistlestar lured her away from the dying Starclan warrior. Hopekit trained her eyes on a pink flower, tying not to look at Whitestorm as the three cat's came back with four others.

She recognized Yellowfang from nursery tails that Brambleheart and Willowbreeze told her. Jayfeather and Spottedleaf from stories that elder's had told her. And another that Hopekit did not recognize.

"That's Featherwhisker," mewed Thistlestar, thickness crowding her voice. She was obviously fond of Whitestorm, as all Starclan cats were fond of each other. "He was medicine cat back when Bluestar was still leader."

Hopekit remembered hearing about Bluestar. She had saved Thunderclan from a pack of dogs back in the old forest. The small she-cat shook her head. She turned towards Thistlestar.

"Will he be okay," she asked, worry in her mew. Thistlestar looked at Hopekit with sad eyes. After a few moments, she looked away. "He won't…will he?"

Thistlestar shook her head and looked at Hollyleaf when she approached with a grey she-cat following her. "Hopekit, this is Dovewing."

The grey she-cat dipped her head. "The Feather of Hope, it is time for you to know your destiny." She looked behind Thistlestar and Hopekit to Whitestorm and shook her head sadly. "Please, Hopekit, come with me."

Hopekit obeyed, casting a sad glance at Whitestorm. He gave her a faint smile before fading away. The pool of red lingered a few heartbeats before fading away after him. Hopekit turned back around, her tail drooping and dragging on the forest floor.

_ Whitestorm will be missed,_ she thought. _He saved me from Thistleclaw. Saved me from the Dark Forest…Thank you…Whitestorm._

**Thistleface: Well, i hope you enjoyed Warriors: A New Beginning. Be prepared to look out for Warriors: Hopekit's Destiny. You guys are wonderful for reviewing and I'm glad that i had the wonderful chance of writing this story.**

**All the cats in Warriors: A New Beginning: Thank you for reading! Review please!**


End file.
